Past Family
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: Frau dan Teito  dibuat kerepotan lagi kali ini! kira-kira apa yang terjadi?/"Frau, kau sudah punya anak, ya?"/"Ha-Hah? Ja-jangan bercanda, aku belum punya anak! Pacaran aja belum pernah, bagaimana aku punya anak!"/Collab Fanfic with Namikaze-Naruni! RnR?
1. Meeting

_**Summary:**_ Ditinggal kedua orangtua ke luar negeri, dan kini tinggal bersama seorang cowok menyebalkan, bukanlah keinginan Teito. Yah, tapi adakah yang lebih mengejutkan dari itu? Ingin tahu? Silahkan cek sendiri! **Collab Fanfic with ****Namikaze****-****Naruni****!**

_**Warning:**_

_AU_. OOC _**(**__Maybe__**)**_. _**Shonen-ai**__. __**Don't like, Don't read. **__RnR Pleas__e__!~_

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Genre: **_

Family**/** Fantasy**/ **Romance **/ **Humor** (**Dikit**)**

_**Disclaimer:**_

07-Ghost © Amemiya Yuki **&** Yukino Ichihara

_Past Family_ © Namikaze-Naruni **&** Hanabi Kaori

_**Pairing: **_

Frau** x **Teito

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>—<strong>Past Family—<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Kaa-chan<strong>_**! **_**Tou-chan**_**!"**

"_**Jangan mendekat!"**_

_**ZRAASSHHH!**_

saat itu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang kuingat adalah...

**Darah...**

Darah yang terciprat kesegala arah. Menghiasi segalanya dengan warna merah pekat. Termasuk mengenai diriku. Salah satu _Demon_ itu menyerang _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_. Sayap hitam _Demon_ yang besar itu terbentang.

Aku ingin berteriak saat itu. Tapi tak ada satu kalimat pun yang bisa keluar lagi dari mulutku. Lututku terasa lemas. Aku jatuh terduduk... menatap tak percaya tubuh kedua orangtua-ku yang terbaring bersimbah darah.

"_**Jadilah anak yang kuat!"**_

"_**Kami menyayangimu..."**_

Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ kembali berputar dalam pikiranku. Seolah terekam dengan apik di memori otakku. Tidak mungkin... _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ sudah... tanpa sadar, air mataku mulai mengalir turun di kedua belah pipiku.

"Oh... dan siapa anak ini, eh?"

_**DEG!**_

_Demon_ itu mengalihkan pandangan mata berlatar hitam dengan bola mata merahnya padaku. Ia bertanya dengan suara yang amat mengerikan yang membuat bulu romaku berdiri. Tubuhku mulai gemetar takut.

"Apa kau anak mereka, eh?"

Aku tetap diam. Bukan tidak mau menjawab. Tapi mulutku tak bisa bekerja sama dengan otakku. Bibirku tak bisa bergerak, hanya bisa bergetar saja. _Demon_ itu mendekatiku yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatku kini. Tepat di dekat _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ yang tak bergeming dengan darah yang membanjiri sekeliling tubuh mereka_._

"Kekeke... kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu ketempat kedua orangtuamu berada Bocah!" _Demon_ itu mengangkat kedua pedangnya secara bersamaan kearahku. Bersiap untuk menebas tubuhku saat itu juga. Tapi... Sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba muncul dan mengelilingiku. Menangkis serangan pedang milik sang _Demon._

"A—apa ini?" _Demon_ itu menatapku kaget. Sebuah lingkaran _zaiphon_ mengelilingi tubuhku. Ini... _zaiphon_ yang diberikan _Tou-chan _dan _Kaa-chan_ untuk melindungiku tadi. Cahaya _zaiphon_ itu semakin terang hingga menerangi segala yang ditutupi oleh kegelapan.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! AAKKKHHH!" teriakan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan lenyapnya tubuh sang _Demon_ ditelan oleh cahaya yang berasal dari _zaiphon_ yang melindungiku. Aku selamat... tapi percuma meski aku selamat...

Tangan kecilku perlahan beralih mengenggam lengan _Tou-chan _dan_ Kaa-chan _dengan gemetar.

_Dingin? _

"_To—tou-chan_.. _Ka—kaa-chan_..?" panggilku lirih.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya wajah yang mulai memucat yang kulihat dari wajah mereka. Tak ada suara. Tak ada senyum, tak ada.. tak akan ada lagi pelukan hangat dari mereka untukku. Aku menjerit memanggil _Tou-chan _dan_ Kaa-chan. _Walaupun aku tahu, itu adalah percuma.

Saat itu aku lemah, sangat lemah. Aku tak bisa melindungi _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_... aku tak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan jadi kuat! Dan aku pasti bisa melindungi kalian lagi suatu saat nanti!

_Tou-chan.. Kaa-chan.. _itulah janjiku pada kalian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

Pagi yang tenang nan damai menghiasi kota Tokyo. Matahari pagi bersinar dengan hangat dan lembut. Burung-burung berkicau riang. Semilir angin pagi berhembus sejuk. Yah, itu memang suasana pagi yang sempurna untuk kota yang merupakan pusat Jepang ini. Jika saja tak ada gangguan semacam...

"**APA?" **

Oh, ternyata sang _Author_ terlambat menyampaikan. Gangguan yang dimaksud tentunya adalah suara mengerikan_**(**__?__**)**_ yang baru saja terdengar. Suara itu berasal dari salah satu rumah yang bisa terbilang mewah di tengah kota Tokyo. Di bagian depan rumah tersebut terdapat papan kecil bertuliskan 'Klein'. Menandakan bahwa rumah itu ditempati oleh sebuah keluarga bermarga Klein.

"Teito, suaramu berlebihan," komen sang Ayah dengan santai.

"Kalian bercanda, kan?" pemuda manis berambut coklat yang diketahui bernama lengkap **Teito Klein** itu bertanya pada sepasang orangtuanya.

"Tidak," sebuah jawaban singkat meluncur mulus dari mulut sang Ayah.

"Maaf, Teito. Kami tahu ini mendadak, sebenarnya kami juga tak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian," jelas sang Ibu coba memberi pengertian.

"Tapi... Kenapa bisa kalian dapat tugas ke luar negeri secara tiba-tiba?" jerit Teito histeris.

Pagi ini harusnya jadi pagi yang normal untuk Teito. Bangun pagi, bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah, makan pagi bersama keluarga sambil diselingi obrolan ringan... sudah jadi kebiasannya setiap pagi. Tapi siapa duga? Dalam sesi sarapannya pagi ini, kedua orangtuanya menyampaikan berita tak terduga. Bahwa Ayah dan Ibu Teito akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk suatu urusan, dan tidak pasti kapan kembalinya.

_Shock?_ Sudah pasti itu yang Teito rasakan. Dan mau tidak mau, Teito harus tetap tinggal di Jepang tanpa orangtuanya. Karena Ia tak mau sampai kuliahnya terputus. Hei, tapi jangan heran jika Teito yang seorang mahasiswa itu sering dikira anak SMP. Keterlaluan? Tidak juga.

Mungkin kalian juga akan salah mengira saat pertama kali bertemu Teito. Teito Klein memang bertubuh mungil, atau mungkin lebih cocok dibilang _'pendek'_ _*****__Author di-zaiphon Teito__*****_. Tak heran banyak yang salah mengira Ia adalah anak SMP.

"Haah..." Teito mengheka nafas berat. "Lalu bagaimana aku mengurus hidupku sendiri selama kalian tidak ada? Aku baru saja mulai kuliah awal bulan ini.." jelas Teito dengan tampang lesu. Entah mengapa orangtua Teito justru tersenyum mendengarnya. Membuat alis pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu mengkerut.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Teito dengan tampang jengkel.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu Teito. Kami sudah mengurusnya."

"Hah?"

"Kau akan tinggal di apartemen milik salah satu teman kami, Bastien," sang Ibu memberi penjelasan.

**"EHK?"**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Flashback On**_

_Hari itu orangtua Teito mendapat pemberitahuan penting, bahwa untuk sementara mereka akan ditugaskan keluar negeri. Karena perusahaan mereka mengadakan kerja sama dengan perusahaan asing di amerika._

_"Bagaimana ini, Bastien? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Teito, putraku itu seorang diri di Jepang. Dia belum lama ini lulus SMA dan mulai menjalani kehidupan__nya__ sebagai mahasiswa," Ayah Teito menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada sang sahabat. Sedang Bastien __**—**__sahabat ayah Teito__**—**__ juga ikut memikirkan jalan keluar untuk sahabatnya itu._

_"Uhm... Bagaimana... Ah! Bagaimana kalau anakmu tinggal di apartemen-ku saja!" usul Bastien. Ayah Teito menatapnya heran._

_"Tinggal bersamamu?"_

_"Ya. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan anak lelaki ku. Mereka berdua sama-sama anak tunggal, kan? Jadi mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya saudara. Kupikir mereka pasti cocok!"_

_"Sungguh kau tidak keberatan?" wajah Ayah Teito berubah cerah._

_"Iya, aku sungguh-sungguh. Suruh saja anakmu datang ke alamat ini," Bastien menuliskan alamat yang dimaksud dan memberikannya pada Ayah Teito._

_Ayah Teito menerima kertas yang berisi alamat itu dengan berbinar, "Sankyuu, Bastien! Untung saja, aku punya teman baik hati sepertimu!" _

"_Hahaha.. tak masalah." _

Dan hal itu makin mengukuhkan tali persahabatan antara _bapak-bapak_ itu dengan erat. _*Yare-yare.. =="*_

_**Flashback Off**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan di sinilah Teito _**'**__terdampar__**' **_ saat ini. Apartemen Sichima dengan pintu bernomor 70 itu kini ada di hadapannya. Teito melirik secarik kertas dalam genggamannya. Memastikan bahwa Ia tak salah, dan tempat inilah yang dimaksud dalam kertas itu.

"Hah..." satu helaan nafas lagi. Siapa sangka Ia harus tinggal dengan orang yang bahkan belum pernah Ia temui sebelumnya. Ia memang pernah mendengar nama Bastien beberapa kali, berhubung Bastien adalah sahabat baik orangtuanya. Tapi Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang bernama Bastien itu secara langsung.

Teito perlahan mengetuk pintu apartemen itu. 3 kali ketuk. Awalanya tak ada respon. Kembali, Teito mengetuk pintu di depannya. Semenit... dua menit... tiga menit... hingga...

_**DRAK! DRAK! DRAK!**_

"WOI! Ada orang tidak sih!"

Oh, rupanya Teito sudah terlebih dahulu termakan emosi. Ia mulai memukul-mukul pintu itu dengan penuh amarah. Siapa juga yang nggak marah kalau harus terus menunggu di depan pintu meski sudah berulang kali mengetuk pintu.

"_**URUSAI!"**_ tak berapa lama, pintu pun terbuka. Dari dalamnya muncul seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang dengan penampilan awut-awutan seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Teito sempat terpaku beberapa saat pada sosok pemuda itu. Kenapa Ia sampai terpaku? Ia sendiri pun tak tahu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam hatinya saat melihat sosok pria itu.

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan itu seketika itu juga membuat Teito tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Uhm... _sumimasen_, aku mencari Bastien-_san_," ucap Teito dibuat sesopan mungkin. Pria di hadapannya itu menatap Teito dengan pandangan malas. Teito sempat berpikir kalau pria itu mungkin saja Bastien. Tapi kalau dipikir ulang rasanya tidak mungkin, mengingat Bastien itu sepantaran dengan ayahnya. Sedang pria ini, sepertinya baru berusia 20 tahunan.

"Bastien tidak ada disini," jawab Pria itu santai dengan dinginnya.

"Eh? Tapi aku diberi alamat ini oleh ayahku! Dia adalah teman baik Bastien-_san_!" seru Teito kaget sambil menyodorkan kertasnya pada pria tadi.

"Ini memang benar alamat Bastien... tapi, apa tujuannya kau diberi alamat ini?" tanya pria itu.

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal di sini," jawab Teito singkat dengan polosnya. Seketika suasana berubah hening. Tanpa aba-aba, pria tadi langsung melesat masuk kedalam apartemen, meninggalkan Teito yang tengah kebingungan seorang diri di depan pintu masuk.

Pria tadi bergegas menuju salah satu meja di ruang tengah, terdapat sebuah telefon di atas meja itu. Jemarinya dengan cepat memencet tombol-tombol angka yang dibutuhkan. Selama menunggu orang yang Ia hubungi mengangkat telepon darinya, alisnya bertekuk kesal karena harus menunggu.

"_**Ha**__**l**__**lo?"**_ suara dari seberang terdengar

"Hei! _Kuso Otou!_ Apa maksudmu dengan _**'**__ha__l__lo__**'**_, Hah?" amuk pria itu pada seseorang yang sedang berada di seberang telepon.

_**"Ada apa, Frau? Tumben sekali kau menelepon-ku," **_balas suara di seberang.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya _**'**__ada apa__**'**_! Ada seorang bocah lelaki datang ke apartemen, dan Dia bilang—"

_**"Dia akan tinggal di apartemen itu, kan?"**_ potong orang yang sebenarnya adalah bastien. Dan pria berambut pirang itu sebenarnya adalah putra Bastien, Frau.

"Kenapa Kau bisa tahu?" teriak Frau.

_**"Dengar baik-baik Frau, anak itu bernama Teito Klein. Dia adalah anak dari teman baik Otou-san. Orangtuanya tengah pergi ke luar negeri. Dan dari pada Ia hidup sendirian,**__** kasian'kan? Makanya,**__** Otou-san pikir Ia bisa tinggal bersama kita,"**_ jelas Bastien.

"_**'**__Kita__**'**__?_ Lalu kenapa kau bilang bahwa kau ada urusan dan tidak bisa pulang untuk sementara waktu?" Frau berteriak sekencang-kencangnya pada gagang telefon dalam genggamannya. Untuk sementara waktu tak ada jawaban dari Bastien. Sejak kemarin Bastien memang tidak ada dirumah. Ia pergi secara tiba-tiba dan hanya meninggalkan jejak berupa surat yang isinya:

_**'**__Otou-san__ ada urusan penting, __dan __untuk sementara__ waktu__ tak bisa pulang. Ini __Otou-san __lakukan sebagai orangtua yang baik dan memikirkan masa depan anaknya.__ ^^v__**'**_

Frau sempat kesal bercampur bingung saat tahu ayahnya pergi entah kemana. Apanya yang _**'**__Orangtua yang baik__**'**_, gelagat Bastien justru bisa dikategorikan _**'**__Orangtua tak bertanggung jawab__**'**_, setidaknya itulah yang Frau pikirkan.

_**"Kau tahu, Frau? Saat pertama kali Otou-san melihat foto anak itu, Aku merasa sangat terpesona oleh wajah manisnya. Selain itu dia adalah anak yang sangat pintar dan baik. Karena itulah, sebagai orangtua yang baik... Aku sudah memutuskan Ia **__**akan menjadi**__** pasangan hidupmu**__** kelak**__**,"**_ jelas Bastien panjang lebar. Frau ternganga mendengar pernyataan ayahnya.

**CTAK!**

Sebuah perempatan jalan tercetak di kepala Frau, "Jangan bercanda, _**KUSO OTOU!**_ Bocah itu laki-laki! Dan entah kau ingat atau tidak, tapi anakmu ini juga punya _gender_ yang sama!" teriak Frau keras. Ingin rasanya Ia mencekik Bastien saat itu juga. Apa Bastien bercanda? Kenapa juga Bastien mau menjodohkan anaknya dengan seorang bocah yang _gender_-nya sama. Oh, _God!_

_**"**__**Heee.. j**__**angan bilang kalau kau tidak sadar, Frau? Lihatlah betapa manisnya anak itu! Kupikir wajahnya itu tak kalah dengan wajah para anak perempuan yang biasa kau lihat di majalah mesum milikmu**__**. Pokoknya, lewat deh!**__**"**_ ucap Bastien dengan suara tenang seakan ini bukan masalah besar.

"APA MAK-,"

_**"Baiklah Frau, kuserahkan yang di rumah padamu! Sampai jumpa!" **_potong Bastien cepat, dan..

_**Tuuttt... Tuuttt... Tuuttt...**_

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Frau dengan kesal membanting gagang telefon itu dengan sangat keras.

"Ano... Permisi..." suara Teito yang tengah berada di depan pintu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Ck..." Frau berdecak kesal. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sebenarnya Ia sedikit kasihan dan tidak tega juga pada Teito. Masa' Ia mau mengusir anak itu? "Baik, baik. Namamu Teito Klein, kan? Kau boleh tinggal di sini. Kasihan juga bocah sepertimu harus ditinggal sendirian oleh orangtuanya."

Ucapan Frau seketika membuat perempatan jalan muncul di dahi Teito. "Aku bukan **'**bocah**'**!" bantah Teito tidak terima.

"Kau.. memang 'bocah' kan?" tanya Frau santai tanpa melihat situasi.

Pundak Teito tampak bergetar, "BOCAH KAU BILANG, HAH?" teriak Teito tiba-tiba, Frau berjengit kaget.

"ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA! USIAKU SEKARANG SUDAH 18 TAHUN!" seru Teito meledak.

Frau menautkan alisnya, "Ohh.. dela-Wuappa? 18 tahun? Kok 'pendek'?" balas Frau dengan wajah suci_**(**_?_**) **_

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah tas koper hitam yang lumayan besar sukses mendarat di wajahnya dengan telak. Membuat pria _blonde _itu terjungkal ke belakang karena kaget. Sang pelempar a.k.a Teito mendengus puas.

"Rasakan itu! Dasar tidak sopan!"

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Well.. tidak terlalu menyenangkan saat kita terjebak dalam suasana yang sepertinya tidak menguntungkan. Terutama, untuk pemuda mungil ini. Rasanya Teito agak menyesal juga karena telah melempar koper miliknya pada pria pirang pemilik apartemen ini tadi.

"Nah, _Kuso gaki. _Apa pertanggung jawabanmu terhadap memar di wajahku ini?" tanya Frau pada pemuda mungil yang kini tengah duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah.

"Ukh.. gomenasai," bisik Teito pelan sambil manyun. Sebenarnya, sebagian dari dirinya tidak tulus mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada pria yang baru ia ketahui bernama Frau itu. '_Itu akibatnya karena kau berani-beraninya mengataiku 'pendek'.'_. Pikirnya kesal.

Frau menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke atas meja, berhadapan dengan Teito. "_'Maaf'_? mudah sekali kau bilang _'maaf'_ setelah dengan sengaja, kau melemparku dengan kopermu itu! Lihat apa yang kau perbuat?" tandas Frau sambil memperlihatkan sedut bibirnya yang memar cukup parah.

Lama-kelamaan, Teito juga ikut tersulut emosinya, "Kau sendiri yang memulainya! Seharusnya kau lebih sopan pada orang yang baru kau kenal, Tuan!" balas pemuda mungil itu tak kalah.

"Haaa? Kau berani membentakku, _Kuso gaki_? Ingat, posisimu tidak menguntungkan di sini!" balas Frau sembari menyipitkan mata _blue sea_-nya menantang kepada pemuda berambut coklat di hadapannya itu.

Teito bungkam, benar kata Frau. Posisinya memang tidak menguntungkan. Tahu begini, mending Ia memilih tinggal sendirian di rumah dari pada harus serumah dengan orang seperti dia.

"Hei, kau tuli ya, _Kuso gaki_?" kembali suara Frau terdengar di telinganya. Teito segera mendongak menatap wajah Frau yang juga sedang menatapnya.

_**Blue sea meet emerald...**_

_**DEG! **_

Rasanya saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, ada gejolak aneh yang masuk di hati mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Entahlah, tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Yang pasti, rasa itu seperti... _kerinduan? _

Frau langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, sebisa mungkin tidak menatap mata _emerald _ milik Teito. Begitu pun Teito. Ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai.

_Hening..._

**SREEK.. **

Frau segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Teito yang sekarang tengah membuka tas selempang hitam miliknya, Frau menautkan alisnya bingung melihat itu.

"Kau sedang apa kus-,"

"Di mana Dapur?" potong Teito cepat.

"Ck, di sana!" balas Frau sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan. Teito mengangguk mengerti lalu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukan oleh pria berambut pirang itu.

Sepeninggalnya Teito, Frau memilih menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menyambar _remote_ di meja dan menyalakan TV.

"Sial! Mimpi apa aku semalam?" tanyanya hiperbolis. Jari-jarinya tak henti mengganti _channel-channel_ yang menurutnya menayangkan program yang tidak bermutu.

"Ck, kenapa tayangannya gosip semua, sih? Argh!" karena kesal, akhirnya TV itu dimatikannya. Sedangkan _remote_nya Ia lempar ke samping sofa yang kosong.

"Mana rasanya bibirku masih sakit. Sial," runtuknya sambil menyentuh memar di sudut bibirnya karena lemparan koper dari Teito tadi. Alama.. kuat juga tenaga itu bocah sampai bisa melempar koper yang lumayan besar itu tepat ke wajahnya.

"_Frau." _

Merasa namanya di panggil, pria berambut pirang itu menoleh ke belakang. Dan sukses mendapati pemuda mungil yang telah dengan berbaik hati melemparkan koper ke arah wajahnya dengan telak yang mengakibatkan memar di sudut bibirnya. Namun, ada hal ganjil yang Frau lihat di tangan Teito. Sebuah baskom kecil berisi air lengkap dengan sebuah sapu tangan bewarna putih polos. Sepertinya sapu tangan itu adalah benda yang diambilnya dari tas tadi.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, _Kuso gaki_?" tanya Frau heran. Teito tidak langsung menjawab. Melainkan melangkah tepat ke samping Frau. Lalu meletakan baskom tadi ke meja dan mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di dasar baskom, lalu memerasnya.

"Kau tadi bilang, kalau 'minta maaf' saja tidak cukup, kan? Kalau begitu, aku akan mengobati lukamu." tawar Teito sambil mendekatkan sapu tangannya pada sudut bibir Frau yang memar. _Reflek_, Frau memundurkan kepalanya, membuat pertigaan jalan di dahi Teito berkedut.

"Maumu apa sebenarnya, sih?" tanya Teito emosi. Udah baik-baik mau ngobatin. Eh, malah menolak. Tahu gini, tadi biarkan saja!

"Eh, kalau kau ini wanita, aku tidak keberatan kau mengobati lukaku. Tapi, _sorry_. Aku tidak minat pada laki-laki, yaa.. walau kau ini tergolong 'manis'." Sahut Frau, Ia tidak tahu sadar atau tidak saat mengatakan kata 'manis' untuk Teito.

**Pluk! **

Sebuah sapu tangan basah gantian mendarat pada wajah Frau dengan telak, "Sudah syukur aku mau bertanggung jawab! Sekarang kau malah mengejekku! Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih!" amuk pemuda mungil itu. Sambil beralih duduk di sisi sofa ujung yang kosong.

Perlahan Frau mengambil sapu tangan yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya itu, mata _blue sea_-nya melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya yang tengah merungut kesal. Terlihat wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah, dan bibir mungilnya yang sedikit mengurucut sebal, serta mata _emerald_nya yang di sipitkannya dengan kesal. Sedangkan kedua lengannya mencengkram pangkuannya yang terbalut celana panjang hitam.

'_Hahh.. apa dia ngambek? Dasar, dia bilang sendiri kalau dia bukan bocah. Tapi, ternyata?' _komen Frau yang memperhatikan tingkah laku Teito. _'... tapi, manis juga,' _entah sadar atau tidak. Lagi-lagi Ia mengakui kemanisan wajah Teito.

Frau melirik jam dinding di atas TV yang menunjukan hampir jam 12 siang. Sudah hampir waktunya makan siang ternyata.

Ia segera bangkit dari sofa dan hendak menuju dapur, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sapu tangan milik Teito yang Ia tempelkan di sudut bibirnya yang memar.

"_Kuso gaki_, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Frau. Tidak ada respon dari Teito. Malah, pemuda mungil itu membuang mukanya dari Frau.

"Ck, ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab. Terserah kau mau makan atau tidak nanti," katanya sambil berlalu ke dapur. Sepeninggalnya Frau, Teito makin merungut.

"Dasar Frau jelek! Aku benci." Bisiknya kesal.

**. **

**. **

**. **

* * *

><p><em>Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni<em>_.._

_Kimi no ashiato sagasu__.._

_Douka towa no yasuragi__.._

_Koko wa yume no tochuu de__.._

* * *

><p>Sepenggal lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh <em>Kaa-chan<em> untukku. Masih teringat jelas dalam memori otakku. Wajah cantik nan lembut _Kaa-chan_ yang menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lengan dengan jemari lentiknya yang terus mengelus rambutku agar aku tertidur. Ya, lagu itu adalah lagu _lullaby _ untukku. Tapi, sekarang itu hanya tinggal kenangan indah dalam hidupku.

Lenganku beralih mengenggam _rosario_ _perak_ pemberian Tou-chan padaku yang hingga kini masih tersemat di leherku. _Rosario_ yang menjadi kebanggaanku sekarang. Karena, _Rosario_ ini adalah bukti janjiku pada _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_.

Setelah _110 tahun_ menunggu, akhirnya aku bisa menepati janjiku pada kalian, _Tou-chan_.. _Kaa-chan_..

_Akhirnya bisa bertemu..._

* * *

><p>"Benar kau tidak mau makan? Ini sudah hampir jam makan malam, <em>Kuso gaki<em>!" dengus Frau. Sumpah! Anak ini keras kepala banget! Apa dia masih ngambek gara-gara kejadian tadi siang? Ukh.. yang pasti kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan anak ini, bisa di pastikan Frau akan mendapat masalah serius. Apa kata dunia kalau seorang Frau dituduh sebagai seorang penjahat hanya karena membiarkan anak orang kelaparan di apartemennya? Oh, tentunya itu tidak bagus untuk didengar.

Teito tetap bungkam. Ia tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya! Ia tidak mau makan sampai pria _blonde _itu minta maaf padanya. Walaupun Ia sempat tergoda dengan bau dari _Omelet rice_ yang berada di tangan Frau. Tunggu _omelet_? Frau buat sendiri maksudnya?

"Baikalah, kalau kau tidak mau. Toh, apa untung yang aku dapat kalau kau aku berikan ini? Mending aku saja yang memakannya!" setelah mengatakan itu, Frau beralih duduk di samping Teito dengan santai. Lengkap dengan sepiring _omelet_ yang diberi saus yang dihias bergelombang di atas _omelet_ ditangan kiri dan sendok di tangan kanan.

"Umm.. mumpung masih hangat, aku santap saja, ah! _Itadakimasuuu~_" dengan itu Frau menyendok omelet di piring dengan perlahan, tujuannya Cuma mau menggoda Teito agar mau makan. Yaa.. sebenarnya Frau tidak jahat kok. Cuma, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi cara untuk membuat Teito mau makan. Lagian, dari awal yang salah Teito, kenapa mesti pemuda mungil itu yang marah? Aneh.

Tanpa sadar. Teito melirik Frau yang kini akan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Sedikit menelan ludah melihat omelet yang berada di tangan Frau. Sebenarnya, Teito juga lapar berat. Sejak sampai di sini, ia belum makan dan minum apa-apa. Sumpah!

Tanpa sadar. Pemuda bermata _emerald _itu menelan ludah. Frau yang menyadari itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hati. _'Hahaha.. sedikit lagi. Kena kau, kuso gaki!' _ batin Frau terkekeh.

10 cm lagi...

**Glek! **

5 cm lagi..

**UGH! **

3 cm lagi..

**Kruyuuukk..~ **

**Bet!**

**Haup! **

"Eh?" Frau terkejut dengan tangan Teito yang meraih lengannya dan langsung mengganti haluan _omelet_nya ke mulut Teito. Pemuda mungil itu langsung mengunyah _omelet_ yang ternyata enak itu di dalam mulutnya. Frau tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Hahaha.. akhirnya kau kalah juga. Ya sudah ini, ambil!" Frau memberi piring berisi _omelete_ itu pada Teito. Dengan ragu, pemuda mungil itu mengambil _omelet_ itu dari tangan Frau. Setelah berhasil membujuk Teito makan, Frau beranjak pergi dari sofa, "Jangan lupa cuci piringnya," kata Frau sebelum melangkah pergi.

Teito terdiam memandangi _omelet rice_ di depannya. Frau.. ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang Ia duga.

"Frau.." panggil Teito.

"Apa, _kuso gaki_?"

"_Arigatou_." Ucap Teito pelan. Tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh pria _blonde _itu.

Frau tersenyum khasnya, "Yeah."

Yaa.. mungkin tidak buruk juga kalau memiliki seorang 'adik' laki-laki.. pikir Frau.

**o0o0o0o0o0o **

Oke! Ucapan mengenai Frau yang 'baik' itu harus segera dicabut! Apa-apaan ini? Dikira Ia pembantu gratis apa? Setelah makan dan hendak cuci piring, Teito menemukan cukup banyak piring kotor tergeletak pasrah di _washtafel_. Awalnya Ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yaa.. walaupun ia sendiri belum pernah cuci piring. Tapi, Cuma menyabuni, membilas, lalu melap piring yang basah dirasa semua orang pasti bisa melakukannya. Tapi, yang lebih parah..

"_Kuso gaki_, aku keluar sebentar. Kau bersihkan apartemen, ya! Pokoknya kau bersihkan ruangan ini, kalau aku kembali nanti harus sudah bersih!"

Sungguh saat mendengar itu, ingin rasanya Teito membanting piring-piring yang baru Ia cuci tadi ke lantai. Atau yang lebih bagus lagi melempar piring-piring itu langsung ke wajah pria _blonde _itu.

Hei! Dia tamu disini kan? Seharusnya hargai dia! Apa pria itu tidak tahu tata krama dalam menerima tamu? Sekali lagi, pemuda mungil itu hanya bisa menyesali keputusannya karena menerima tawaran menginap dari Otou-_sama_ dan Okaa-_sama_ tercintanya itu.

Well.. setelah bersih-bersih yang menguras waktu hampir 1 jam lebih. Akhirnya, kerja _Rodi_-nya selesai. Teito lebih memilih menjatuhkan seluruh tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang terasa empuk di punggungnya, ia pun melirik jam dinding di atas TV yang menunjukan hampir jam 9 malam. Kemana Frau? Katanya Cuma pergi sebentar? Dasar!

Tanpa sengaja, mata _emerald_-nya terpaku pada tumpukan buku yang terlihat rapih di bawah meja. Merasa tertarik, ia mengambil satu buku yang berada di bagian atas tumpukan itu.

"Umm.. ini kan buku tentang masalah _hukum. _Sepertinya bagus juga," komennya melihat ringkasan mengenai buku itu di _cover_ belakang. Dan agak tidak menyangka, Frau membaca buku ini?

_**Oh, yeah! **_

"Ugh! Bu-buku apa iniiii?" serunya setelah membuka lembar pertama, Ia menemukan gambar yang _'ehm' _di halaman kedua. Teito langsung menaruh kembali buku nista itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Dasar maniak!" kata Teito langsung menjernihkan kepalanya dari gambar _porno _yang baru Ia lihat pertamakali itu. Beraninya Frau menyelipkan gambar nista di tengah buku penting seperti itu! Sepertinya Ia makin menyesali keputusannya menginap disini. Sial.

Kembali ia menyamankan dirinya dia atas sofa. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lelah luar biasa. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya 18 tahun ini, Ia bekerja kasar seperti sekarang.

Merasakan dinginnya _AC_ yang berhembus sejuk. Membuat sepasang mata _emerald_ perlahan tertutup. Rasa lelah yang ia rasakan serasa sirna saat kedua kelopak matanya itu tertutup sempurna. Hembusan nafas teratur terdengar berirama. Mengantarkannya pada sebuah petualangan di dalam alam mimpi yang indah.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hm. Apa _Kuso gaki_ sudah selesai, ya? Apa aku terlalu kejam menyuruhnya membersihkan apartemen sendirian. Padahal Ia baru tiba tadi siang," pikir Frau. "Ya, sudahlah. Toh, dia aku bawakan makanan, kok."

Frau lalu membuka pintu apartemen-nya lalu tak lupa menguncinya. Frau terpaku dengan suasana apartemen miliknya yang terlihat sangat rapih dan bersih. "Bagus juga hasilnya," pujinya lalu meletakan bungkusan yang ia bawa di meja dapur. Tunggu, di mana _Kuso gaki_ itu? Pikirnya. Tanpa sadar, langkahnya mengantarkan Ia ke ruang tengah.

Sekali lagi, Frau terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Sosok Teito yang tertidur dengan nyenyak di sofa. Terlihat jelas raut kelelahan di wajah mungilnya yang manis. Deru nafasnya yang teratur menandakan ia tertidur dengan nyenyak. Senyum kecil terlukis di wajah Frau. Padahal tadi ia tidak serius menyuruh pemuda mungil itu untuk bersih-bersih, dan ternyata Teito malah benar-benar mengerjakannya dengan baik.

Berpikir sejenak, Frau akhirnya memilih berlutut di samping Teito. memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah mungil yang kini tengah pulas tertidur. Tanpa sadar, Frau melipat tangannya di atas sofa dan menaruh dagunya di atas lipatan tangannya itu. Kini tampak jelas wajah tenang Teito.

Rasanya ada perasaan aneh yang merasuk dalam pikiran Frau. Entahlah, Ia tidak tahu secara pasti apa itu, yang jelas ia ingin terus melihat wajah Teito.

"_Zehel...__**"**_

**DEG! **

Frau tersentak saat ada suara asing yang terdengar di telinganya dan sosok seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Frau tidak tahu itu siapa. Tapi, wajahnya tidak bisa Frau liat secara jelas. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menutupi dengan samar wajah wanita itu sehingga tidak bisa dilihat olehnya.

"Ugh.. kenapa kepalaku jadi sakit?" bisik Frau sembari menyentuh sisi kepalanya. Kembali, mata _blue sea_-nya beralih pada Teito yang mulai tampak kedinginan dengan suhu diruangan itu, "Kasihan juga kalau dibiarkan tidur di sini," ujar Frau sembari akan melakukan ancang-ancang menggendong pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

Frau sedikit menunduk untuk menyelipkan lengan kanannya di tengkuk pemuda bermata emerald itu, dan lengan kirinya ia selipkan di bawah keduat lutut kaki Teito.

Merasa terganggu dengan gerakan yang diciptakan pria _blonde _itu, perlahan sepasang mata _emerald _terbuka. Tepat ketika itu, Frau tengah merendahkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Teito, dan...

"Gyaaa..! pelecehan!"

**Jdugh! **

"Ouch! Apa-apan kau, _Kuso gaki_!" ringis Frau saat dahinya harus di adu dengan dahi pemuda mungil itu.

"Justru, kau yang '_apa-apaan'_ ! cepat turunkan aku, baka!" balas Teito sambil meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Frau.

"Oh, baiklah."

**Bruk! **

"Auuh.. kau ini! Walau aku bilang turunkan, kau jangan menjatuhkan aku langsung ke lantai seperti ini! Sakit tahu!" amuk Teito sambil mengelus area belakang tubuhnya yang sakit karena harus berciuman langsung dengan dinginnya lantai.

Frau berkacak pinggang, "_Well_. Sadar atau tidak. Hari ini kau sering sekali 'menganiaya' wajahku, _Kuso gaki_." Ujar Frau sarkas.

Perlahan teito berdiri, walau bokongnya masih sakit karena harus di adu dengan lantai tadi, "Masa' bodo! Apa peduliku? Lagi pula siapa suruh kau menganggu tidurku!" balasnya acuh.

"Hahh.. aku hanya ingin memindahkan kau ke kamar. Walau aku kesal padamu, mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau tidur di luar seperti itu," jelas Frau. Teito yang mendengar itu terpaku lalu menoleh untuk menatap Frau.

"Apa?" sahut Frau yang merasa tatapan mata _emerald_ itu kini tertuju padanya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku minta maaf.." lirih Teito.

Entah kenapa Frau yang mendengar itu menjadi salah tingkah, "Ya, sudahlah."

"Lalu aku tidur di kamar mana?" tanya Teito kemudian.

"Bastien." Jawab Frau singkat.

"Hah? Maksudmu, kamar Bastien-_san_?"

"Kenapa? Jangan protes, _Kuso gaki_! Disini Cuma ada 2 kamar. Kamarku dan kamar Bastien. Atau kau pun boleh tidur di luar. Terserah." Kata Frau cuek sambil melemaskan tubuhnya.

"Tapi, itu tidak sopan namanya kalau aku memakainya tanpa izin Bastien_-san _! Lagi pula, itu kamar ayahmu kan? Aku tidur di kamar kau saja kalau seperti itu!" seru pemuda mungil itu. Ya, iyalah! Tentu saja Teito tidak mau memakai kamar Bastien. Dia juga tidak mau tidur di luar.

"Haaa? Tidak bisa! Aku Cuma punya 1 ranjang!" tolak Frau yang sepertinya tidak setuju dengan usul pemuda mungil itu.

"Kalau begitu aku punya 1 cara yang bagus." Usul Teito lagi.

"Hah?"

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

"**Nah, **_**Oyasumi.**_**" **

"Grrr.. _Kuso gaki_! Apa ini maksudmu dengan cara yang bagus, hah?" seru Frau yang tidak terima dirinya harus tidur di bawah dengan menggunakan _futon_. Sedangkan Teito sendiri, tidur di atas ranjang empuk milik Frau. Oh, mau mencari masalah nih anak?

"Ck, cepat banget tidurnya!" keluh Frau yang hendak membangunkan Teito. Tetapi, urung dilakukannya saat melihat wajah polos Teito yang sudah tertidur pulas. Akhirnya, Frau mengikuti nasihat _malaikat sebelah kanannya_ untuk mengalah dan membiarkan Teito tidur di ranjangnya. Bisa saja sih Ia tidur di kamar Bastien. _But, no thanks!_ Ia tidak mau tidur di kamar Bastien. _Kuso Otou_ yang membuat Ia terlihat seperti _baby sister_ anak orang sekarang. Sial.

Akhirnya dengan misah-misuh tidak jelas, Frau memilih tidur di _futon_nya. Sebelumnya, Ia mematikan lampu yang menerangi kamarnya itu. Lalu Ia pun membenarkan letak bantalnya, menarik selimut dan langsung tidur.

Malam semakin larut. Suara _lolongan _anjing pun mulai terdengar membelah kegelapan malam. Bulan yang bersinar terang dengan cahayanya yang paling terang malam itu.

"Disini..."

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang memakai jubah warna coklat berdiri di balkon apartemen Frau yang berada di lantai 7 apartemen Sichima.

Mata musim gugurnya terlihat bersinar dikegelapan malam. Raut gembira terlukis di wajah tampannya yang memiliki bekas luka kecil berbentuk 'X' di pipi kanan bawahnya. Sebuah senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya.

"Akhirnya.. aku menemukan kalian, _Kaa-chan_.. _Tou-chan_.."

Pemuda itu menggerakkan sebelah tangannya sembari mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya diselimuti sebuah lingkaran aneh berbentuk seperti simbol. _Mantra zaiphon_. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke arah balkon dan menembusnya hingga sekarang Ia berhasil masuk ke dalam apartemen Frau.

Langkah kakinya membawa Ia ke sebuah kamar. Perlahan kembali di tembusnya pintu kamar itu. Pemuda itu hampir tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembirannya saat melihat 2 sosok yang kini tampak tertidur dengan pulas. 2 sosok yang tak lain adalah Frau dan Teito.

Kembali Ia membuat sebuah mantra zaiphon hingga menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan ketika cahaya itu lenyap. Pemuda tadi menghilang.

Digantikan dengan sosok anak kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun. Ya, pemuda itu merubah dirinya menjadi seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil yang dulu tidak dapat melindungi orangtua-nya. Orang yang paling disayanginya.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa membuktikan janjiku pada kalian, _Tou-chan.. Kaa-chan_."

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pagi hari pun tiba. Matahari kembali bersinar dengan terangnya, memancarkan kehangatan yang menentramkan. Burung-burung kecil berkicau menyambut hari yang cerah ini. Kembali 1 hari yang tenang di kota Tokyo tiba.

Tetapi keadaan di luar tidak sama seperti keadaan di sebuah kamar apartemen yang terlihat gelap. Wajar saja, jendela besar yang ada di kamar itu tertutup dengan kain gorden bewarna biru gelap yang menghalangi jalannya cahaya matahari menembus ke dalam kamar itu. Ditambah dengan lampu kamar itu yang sengaja dimatikan.

"Ngh.." gumam Teito sembari berusaha membuka matanya yang serasa berat. Perlahan, mata _emerald _itu mengerjap. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan kamar yang cukup gelap itu. Ia sedikit mengernyit heran mendapati sesuatu bewarna pirang menyembul di didekat dagunya, atau yang lebih tepatnya sesuatu bewarna pirang itu tengah Ia dekap.

'_Ngh? Apa ini boneka?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Teito sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya untuk memastikan apa benar yang tengah Ia dekap adalah boneka atau bukan. Karena, rasanya saat tidur tadi malam, Ia sama sekali tidak membawa boneka bersamanya. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak semaksimal mungkin ketika menemukan seorang anak kecil..

_Dipelukannya._

"**Gyaaaaaaaaa...!" **

Mungkin _Author _harus meralat perkataanya saat menyebutkan hari ini adalah hari yang tenang di kota Tokyo sekarang. Ya, kan?

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

**A/N: **

**-Naru & Hana: **"Moshi-moshi, minna! Welcome to the Gaje show!" *****disambit readers*** **

**-Naru: **"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu para Readers setia!" *****ngikut slogan ST12*** #**jeger!**# **"Wokeh! Untuk bung Hana, bagaimaana komentar **fic collab **kali ini?" *****komentator bola mode **on* **

**-Hana: **"Hohoho~ fic collab ini? Jangan ditanya! Ini bener-bener fic yang berkesan untuk Hana! Btw, tentunya karena ini **fic collab **with my lovely _Nee-san..~" _*****Nemplok ke Naru*** #**Neko mode On**# **"Well, bagaimana pendapat anda sendiri, bung Naru?"~

**-Naru: **Hohoho.. tentu saja! Ini **fic collab** yang juga sangat berkesan untuk Nee! Seru banget!" *****Apaan sih***** "Apalagi ini collab dengan my lovely _Imouto-chan_!" *****nemplok balik ke Hana*** **

**-Frau: #**tiba-tiba nongol sambil ngebrak meja siaran**# **"Woi! Ini bukan reunian keluarga, _Kuso Author_!"

**-Hana: **"Ck, Frau ngeganggu aja, nih!" **(**=3=**) ***manyun*** **"Jujur aja deh! Dikau senengkan dipasangin ma Tei-_chan?~"_

**-Naru: **"He-euh! Jujur aja deh, Frau-kun..~" *****noel-noel Frau pake ranting*** **"Dari pada dikau kami pasangkan dengan Lance!" **O.O **

**-Frau: **"LALALA.. NGGAK DENGER! LALALA!" *****nyanyi Gaje sambil nutup kuping*** **

**-Hana: **"Khukhukhu.. Frau, jangan salahkan kami jika nasibmu buruk di chapter berikutnya..~" *****akuma Smile*****

**-Frau: **"Kekeke.. mau coba ini?" *****nodongin sabit*** **

**-Naru & Hana: **"Hiii...~" *****berpelukan horror*** **

**-Teito: #**ikut masuk ruangan siaran**# **"Hei! Apa maksudnya dengan adegan di atas, Naru! Hana!" **#**protes sambil bawa bascule**# **

**-Hana: **"Oh, adegan apa, ya?" **:3 ***innocent*** #**PLAK**# **

**-Teito: "**Adegan yang di ataslah! Cepat jelaskan!" *****nyiapin Zaiphon*** **

**-Naru: **"Calmdown, Teito-_chan_.. itu adegan yang manis**(**?**)**, kok!" *****jeger!*****

**-Hana: **"He-euh! Dari tadi kagak ada chara yang nurut sama perannya deh..~" **=3= **

**-Hakuren: "**Aku belum muncul.." *****pundung*** **

**-Hyuuga: **"Kami masuk juga nggak, _Thor _?" *****nongol tiba-tiba*****

**-Ayanami: **"..."

**-Hyuuga: #**noel-noel Ayanami**# **"Aya-tan..~ ayo ngomong dong...~" *****nada manja*** **

**-Konatsu: **"Hyuuga-sama.." **(**" ==**)**

**-Ayanami: **"..." **#**masih diem**# **

**-Kuroyuri: **"Huweee~ aku juga mau masuk cerita, Haruse!" *****kejer*** **

**-Haruse: **"Sabarlah, Kuroyuri-_sama_. Nanti pasti kita juga akan muncul." *****gendong Kuroyuri*****

**-Hana: **"Kenapa... kenapa pada ngumpul disini semua, WOI? Sempit nih tempatnya!" *****esmosi*****

**-Labrador: **"Bunga kebahagiaan untuk hari ini." *****smile*** **

**-Castor: **"Waah.. sesak ya, disini?" *****sweatdrop*** **

**-Libelle+Rosalie+Athena: **"Author-_san _! Kami juga masuk ke dalam ceritakan?" *****maksa masuk ruangan*** **

**-Naru & Hana: **"Nuoooo..~ jangan masuk!" **O.O **

**-Razette: **"Haalaaa.. lalaaaa...~" *****Tetep nyanyi walau ke dempet*** **

**-Burupya: **"Burupya!" *****aman karena terbang*** **

**-Lance: **"Hari ini tidak akan sempurna tanpa kehadiranku..~" *****merangkak masuk*** **

**-Naru & Hana: **"Heeeeelllpppppp...~"** ***tertelan kerumbunan*** **

**-Frau: **"Apa-apaan ini, WOI! Kau menginjak kakiku, _Kuso gaki!_" *****noleh ke Teito*** **

**-Ayanami: **"..."** ***masih diem walau kedempet*****

**-Naru: **"Ba-baiklah, minna... *****sesak*** **sebelum kami berdua berubah menjadi _'Author penyet'_ sebaiknya kita sudahi saja Gaje show kali ini! Jaa, minna-_san _! sampai jumpaaaa~! *****narik Hana ngacir*** **

**-Hana: **"Yeeyyy~ akhirnya bebas! Jaa, minna-_san _!" *****lambai-lambai*** **tunggu chapter depan, ya! Dan jangan lupa..."

**-Naru & Hana: **"REVIEEEEWWW...~!" *****tereak sambil kabur*****

**-All Chara(**except Ayanami**): **"JANGAN KABUR, **WOI!" ***ngejar Author secara massa*** **

_**Siiing...~ **_

**-Ayanami: **"... aku ditinggal..." *****akhirnya ngomong juga*****

**_Review?_**


	2. Touchan and Kaachan

_**Summary:**_

'_Kaa-chan _dan_ Tou-chan_' tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Frau dan Teito saat bangun tidur, mereka mendapati seorang bocah manis di dalam kamar dan memanggil mereka berdua dengan sebutan '_Kaa-chan _dan_ Tou-chan_'. What the? Apakah ini mimpi buruk di pagi hari? Lalu siapa anak itu sebenarnya?

**Collab Fanfic with ****Namikaze****-****Naruni****!**

_**Warning:**_

_AU_. OOC _**(**__Maybe__**)**_. _**Shonen-ai**__. __**Don't like, Don't read. **__RnR Pleas__e__!~_

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Genre: **_

**Family****/**** Fantasy/ Romance/ Humor(**dikit**)**

_**Disclaimer:**_

07-Ghost © Amemiya Yuki **&** Yukino Ichihara

_Past Family_ © Namikaze-Naruni **&** Hanabi Kaori

_**Pairing: **_

Frau** x **Teito

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teito sedikit mengernyit heran mendapati sesuatu bewarna pirang menyembul di dekat dagunya, atau yang lebih tepatnya sesuatu bewarna pirang itu tengah Ia dekap.

'_Ngh? Apa ini... boneka?'_ tanya Teito dalam hati. Pemuda mungil itu sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya untuk memastikan apa benar yang tengah Ia dekap adalah boneka atau bukan. Karena, rasanya saat tidur tadi malam, Ia sama sekali tidak membawa boneka bersamanya. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak semaksimal mungkin ketika menemukan seorang anak kecil..

_Di pelukannya. _

"**Gyaaaaaaaaa...!" **

* * *

><p>—<strong>Past Family—<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Tou-_chan _dan Kaa-_chan _

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

"**Gyaaaaaaaaa...!" **

**GABRUK! **

**UGH!**

Saking syoknya, mendapati seorang anak dalam pelukannya. Membuat, pemuda bermarga _Klein_ itu sukses terjatuh dari ranjang **(baca: **ranjang Frau**)**. Beruntung Teito tidak harus mengadakan kontak fisik secara langsung dengan dinginnya lantai kalau saja Frau yang kebetulan tidur di bawah memakai _futon _ kini menahan tubuhnya. **(baca: **menindih Frau**)**.

Frau langsung terbangun sambil terduduk, "KUSO GAKI! Kau mau mencari masalah, HAH?" amuk Frau yang nasibnya harus jadi matras dadakan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari si penindih a.k.a Teito yang kini tengah menduduki kaki Frau yang diselimuti selimut tebal, Frau mengernyit heran mendapati wajah Teito yang tampak pucat pasi dengan pandangan mata lurus ke arah ranjang.

"Kuso gaki? WOI!" seru Frau sambil menepuk cukup keras punggung Teito. Pemuda mungil itu tersentak.

"_Ittai_! Sakit, tahu!" ringisnya menatap Frau dengan kesal.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bilang seperti itu! Cepat menyingkir dari kakiku, kuso gaki!" seru pemuda _blonde_ itu sama kesalnya.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang! Cepat lihat ke ranjangmu!" Teito berteriak pada Frau dengan wajah horror. Frau mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu, kuso gaki? Jangan bilang kalau kau ngompol..." tanya Frau heran sambil menyipitkan matanya kearah Teito.

_**JDUAG!**_

Sebuah jitakan manis yang masih hangat made in Teito mendarat di puncak kepala Frau.

"Kau... mau coba merasakan yang namanya 'mati' sekarang, hah?" tanya balik Teito dengan tatapan pembunuh berdarah dingin. "Sudahlah! Cepat lihat!" perintah Teito sambil bangkit dari kaki Frau lalu menunjuk tepat ke atas ranjang, atau lebih tepatnya pada seorang bocah yang tertidur pulas di atasnya yang juga sukses membuat pemuda mungil itu hampir terkena serangan jantung pagi-pagi begini.

Dengan malas, Frau menoleh pada ranjang miliknya dan sukses mendapati seorang anak berambut pirang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya sambil mengemut ibu jari.

"Ee..?" gumam Frau tidak jelas. Maklum, nyawanya belum kumpul semua.

"Ungh.. Kaa-_chan.. Tou-chan_.. umm.."igau anak itu, lalu kembali pulas.

"Ee.. anak kecil..." gumam Frau. Meloading apa yang dilihatnya kini.

**Countdown **

**... **

**..**

**. **

"Gyaaaaaaa...~!"

Sama halnya dengan Teito, Frau yang menemukan seorang anak kecil tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya juga ikut syok dan langsung berdiri. Ya, iyalah! Mana ada orang yang tidak syok kalau pagi-pagi begini disambut oleh sosok seorang anak kecil asing tengah tertidur di ranjang miliknya. Syok? Sangat!

Frau langsung menoleh pada Teito cepat, "Ku-kuso gaki! A-anak siapa itu?" serunya sambil menunjuk anak kecil di ranjangnya dengan syok.

"Mana aku tahu! Justru akulah yang seharusnya bertanya, Siapa anak itu? Kau kan pemilik apartemen ini, baka!" balas Teito tak mau kalah.

"Aku juga baru pertama kali melihat anak itu, kuso gaki!"

"Kalau begitu jangan bertanya padaku, karena aku juga tidak tahu siapa anak itu!" balas pemuda mungil itu, kembali menunjuk anak pirang itu yang kini tengah membuat _'sebuah pulau'_ di bantal yang diidentifikasi merupakan bantal kesayangan milik Frau.

Frau yang melihat bantal kesayangannya menjadi korban langsung memegang kedua kepalanya histeris, "Ba-bantalkuuu..~!"

**Brug! **

"Berisik, _Baka!_ Kalau dia terbangun bagaimana?" kata Teito sambil menyikut pinggang pria bermata _blue sea_ itu.

"Jadi anak siapa itu?" seru Frau lagi.

"_Baka!_ Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak tahu kan?" balas Teito jadi kesal sendiri.

**Tring! **

Sebuah lampu menyala di atas kepala Frau, "Aha! Ja-jangan-jangan... kau melahirkan tengah malam tadi ya, _Kuso Gaki_?" setelah berkata seperti itu, Frau langsung meringis ketika kakinya ditendang oleh pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan keras.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Pikir pakai logika, _Baka_!" amuk Teito, "Apa kau lupa, _gender_-ku apa? Mana ada laki-laki yang bisa hamil dan melahirkan dalam satu malam, terlebih langsung keluar sebesar itu, hah?" seru Teito dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Ya, sudah! Tadi hanya _asumsi_-ku saja. Kau tak perlu sampai menendang kakiku, Kuso Gaki!"

"Kau sendiri yang mulai duluan dengan _asumsi_ bodohmu itu!" balas Teito kesal.

"Apa? Ngajak berantem nih?" tantang Frau.

"Siapa takut! Kita sele-,"

"**Ungh.."**

Perkataan Teito terpotong saat mendengar igauan dari arah ranjang, pemuda mungil itu langsung menoleh. Begitu pula Frau yang juga ikut menoleh ke arah ranjang.

Akibat kegaduhan yang sejak tadi terjadi, membuat sepasang mata besar bewarna musim gugur terbuka. Anak itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu perlahan mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di ranjang. Anak itu lalu menguap sebentar dan langsung menatap 2 orang yang berada di depannya itu dengan mata mengantuk.

**Glek! **

"Dia bangun!" pekik Frau dan Teito bersamaan.

Anak itu kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu kemudian, lengan kecil itu bergerak mengucek mata musim gugur yang tampak masih mengantuk, "Ungh.. _ohayou_, _Kaa-chan.. Tou-chan_.." gumam anak itu dengan suara khas anak-anak.

Frau dan Teito yang mendengar itu, lalu saling menoleh satu sama lain.

"_Kaa-chan_..." gumam Teito.

"_Tou-chan_..." gumam Frau.

Sontak mereka berdua langsung menoleh pada sang anak yang masih terduduk di ranjang dengan manis.

Setelah 2 orang lelaki di kamar itu dapat dilihat dengan jelas olehnya. Senyum lebar terlukis di wajah imut anak berambut pirang itu. Melihat senyuman anak kecil itu, malah membuat mereka berdua merinding. Sempat terlintas pikiran kalau jangan-jangan apartemen ini angker dan anak kecil di hadapan mereka itu adalah hantu.

Senyum itu makin melebar senang, "_Ohayou!_ _Kaa-chan! Tou-chan_!" seru anak itu lagi dengan riangnya.

Teito yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Frau dengan pandangan memohon, "Frau ini mimpi, ya? Kalau ini mimpi, bangun kan aku, _please~_"

Frau menghela nafas, "_Kuso Gaki, _aku pun berharap seperti itu. Tapi sayangnya, ini semua bukan mimpi." Katanya sembari memegang kedua bahu kecil pemuda bermata _emerald _ itu.

Merasa dikacangi oleh kedua lelaki itu, anak berambut pirang itu kembali berseru lebih keras, "_Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Ohayou_!"

Frau dan Teito kembali menoleh dan mendapati anak itu tersenyum makin lebar. Seolah, baru saja mendapatkan harta karun besar di hadapannya.

"Bocah, kau siapa? Kalau kau hantu, cepat pergi." Kata Frau.

"Ja-jangan keras padanya, Frau. Bagaimana pun dia masih anak kecil," Teito berkata sambil menarik baju Frau. Frau menoleh pada Teito.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu, Kuso Gaki," Lalu menoleh kembali pada anak kecil itu yang kini pasang tampang tak berdosa yang sangat imut. "Bocah, kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?" tanya pria bermata _blue sea_ itu lagi dengan agak pelan.

Anak itu mengernyitkan alisnya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepala tampak berpikir. Melihat itu, membuat Frau dan Teito sulit untuk tidak mengakui kalau anak itu benar-benar imut!

Frau berdehem, "Khng! Bocah kau dengar? Lalu kenapa kau memanggil kami _Kaa-chan _dan _Tou-chan_?" tanya Frau, rasanya ada perasaan aneh yang masuk ke dalam hatinya saat Ia mengucapkan kata **'**_Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan__**'**_.

Anak itu tetap tersenyum lebar menatap Frau dan Teito, "Tentu caja, kalena _Kaa-chan _dan _Tou-chan _adalah olangtua Mika-_chan_!" seru anak itu cadel lalu nyengir sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Jadi, seperti melihat model iklan pasta gigi secara _live! _

"_**NANIII?**_**"** pekik mereka berdua kompak tak percaya.

Anak itu mengangguk sekali, "Um! Tentu caja! Mika-_chan_ anak kalian beldua!" seru anak bermata musim gugur itu dengan riangnya, bagaikan sebuah deklarasi pernyataan yang sanggup membuat Frau dan Teito syok di tempat. Aneh, padahal saat deklarasi kemerdekaan, bangsa Indonesia justru senang kok! Tapi kenapa Frau dan Teito syok segala ya? *****Frau & Teito: Jangan disamain WOI!*****

"Mu-mustahil.." kata Frau tak percaya. Kalau diperhatikan secara seksama, bukan mau mengakui, ya! Tapi, anak itu memang memiliki kemiripan dengannya. Yaitu, rambut bewarna pirang yang mencolok. Kalau wajahnya, sedikit mirip Teito. Cuma Ia baru baru menyadari, ada luka samar berbentuk huruf **'**X**' **kecil di pipi bawah bagian kanan wajah anak itu. Tapi, masa' sih, kalau anak itu anak mereka? Bertemu dengan Teito saja baru kemarin! Kenapa tiba-tiba anak ini mengaku kalau mereka berdua..

"_Hahhh..._"

**Gabruk! **

" _Kuso Gaki!_?"

"_Kaa-chan!_?"

Mungkin dengan Teito tidur sebentar lagi, semua kekonyolan yang terjadi ini akan segera berakhir. Dan saat terbangun nanti, Ia berharap ini cuma mimpi buruk di pagi hari dan kalau Ia boleh berharap lagi, Ia ingin terbangun di atas ranjang _king size_ miliknya saja di rumah. Bukan disini.

**.**

**. **

**.**

_**Teito POV**_

"—to..."

Ungh... suara apa itu..?

"Teito..."

Siapa yang memanggilku? Malas... biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi..

"Cepat bangun _Kuso Gaki!_"

_**BRUAK!**_

"Siapa yang kau panggil _**'**__Kuso __Gaki__**'**_, HAH?" seketika aku terbangun karena panggilan kurang ajar yang diberikan Frau padaku. Yang kulihat saat itu adalah Frau yang langsung melayang indah ke pojok ruangan setelah menerima pukulan dariku. Huh! Salah sendiri memanggilku begitu!

"_Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan_ sudah bangun!"

**DEG! **

aku membeku begitu mendengar suara itu. Dan saat menoleh, kulihat seorang bocah berambut pirang yang tersenyum lebar sambil menatapku. _Oh my_... jadi itu bukan mimpi? Bocah yang kutemui ada dalam dekapanku pagi ini nyata?

"Ahk! Kenapa kau malah meninjuku, _Kuso Gaki?_ Aku hanya berusaha membangunkan mu!" gerutu Frau sambil berjalan mendekatiku dan memegangi pipinya yang sedikit bengkak. "Wajahmu manis tapi tingkahmu kasar. Kalau begitu nanti tidak akan ada yang naksir padamu!"

Entah kenapa kurasakan wajahku memanas mendengar perkataan Frau. **Manis?** Lagi-lagi dia bilang bahwa wajahku manis? Sebenarnya dia sadar tidak sih? Aku ini **LAKI-LAKI!** Masa' wajahku dibilang manis! Keterlaluan!

"Salahmu sendiri memanggilku _Kuso Gaki!_ Dan kau masih berani mengatai wajahku manis!" keluhku kesal pada pria pirang yang tinggi menjulang itu. Uhk... mau-tidak mau aku harus jujur bahwa aku iri dengan tinggi badannya...

"He? Dibilang manis malah marah. Dasar bocah."

"Apa katamu! Dasar—"

"_Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ jangan bertengkar..." ucapanku terputus begitu mendengar bocah misterius itu meminta kami berhenti. Nampak ia menatap kami dengan _puppy eyes_ miliknya yang memang imut.

"Ehem! Baiklah, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja debat yang tidak penting ini. Kembali ke masalah awal..." Frau menatap bocah itu sedikit tajam. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" sambung Frau lagi pada akhirnya, hingga keheningan menyelimuti kami.

_**Teito POV end**_

Bocah misterius itu masih menatap Frau dan Teito dengan senyum manis khas anak-anak. Suasana tetap hening, hanya suara detik jarum jam dinding yang terdengar. Hingga akhirnya bocah itu buka suara.

"Namaku Mikage, _Tou-chan_!" jawabnya riang gembira.

"Uhm... Mikage-_chan_, kenapa kau panggil kami dengan sebutan **'**_Tou-chan _dan _Kaa-chan_**'**?" Teito berusaha kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah ditanyakan oleh Frau tadi.

"Karena kalian orangtua Mika-_chan_!" jawaban yang sama lagi terlontar dari mulut bocah mungil itu. Frau dan Teito menghela nafas, nampaknya percuma menanyakan hal itu lagi.

"Ganti pertanyaan, kenapa kau bisa ada di kamar kami bocah? Dari mana kau masuk? Rasanya aku sudah mengunci semua pintu dan jendela semalam," selidik Frau.

"Aku menembusnya!" anak yang mengaku bernama Mikage itu kembali menjawab dengan riang gembira dan tanpa beban.

_**S i i i i n n g g ~**_

Hanya keheningan yang menghinggapi kamar itu sekali lagi.

"Mikage-_chan_, kami serius... tolong jangan bercanda..." pinta Teito berusaha selembut mungkin pada bocah itu.

"Jangan bohong kau bocah. Apa kau tidak tahu, kalau anak yang suka bohong nanti hidungnya akan memanjang!" Fru berusaha menakut-nakuti Mikage dengan cerita dari dongeng pinokio.

"Mika-_chan _tidak bohong. Tou-_chan_!" Anak itu tetap bersikeras sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal karena dianggap berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya kau bisa menembus jendela dan pintu yang terkunci itu, Mika-_chan_? Mana ada manusia yang bisa menembus jendela tanpa membukanya," tanya Teito lagi. Senyum manis kembali menghiasi wajah Mikage.

"**Kalena Mika-**_**chan**_** bukan manucia! Mika-**_**chan**_** adalah penyihil!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Benarkah kabar itu?"<em>

"_Ya, Zehel dan Tiashe... telah terlahir kembali..." perkataan para Tetua membuatku beku seketika. Aku tahu jika ketahuan sedang menguping obrolan para Tetua, aku pasti akan dihukum. Karena, biasanya aku pergi saja tanpa peduli apa yang tengah dibicarakan para orangtua itu. Hanya saja.. yang ini berbeda! Dan harus aku dengar! _

"_Setelah 110 tahun, akhirnya mereka telah terlahir kembali."_

"_Di kehidupan yang inipun... tali jodoh telah mengikat mereka. Mereka pasti akan dipertemukan kembali," seorang Tetua menjelaskan sambil mengelus jenggot putihnya._

"_Tapi.. dimana mereka saat ini?" pertanyaan seorang Tetua makin membuatku antusias untuk mendengarkan._

"_Dunia manusia, mereka ada di sana."_

_Dunia manusia...? sungguhkah... Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan ada di sana? Jika benar, aku harus menemui mereka apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan menepati janjiku dulu, bahwa aku pasti akan melindungi mereka. _

_Mendengar itu, segera aku langkahkan kakiku menjauh dari pintu putih besar itu. Kaa-chan.. Tou-chan.. tunggulah!_

_Tunggulah aku!_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Pe..nyi...hir..." ucap Frau pelan dan terputus-putus.

"Apa mungkin...?" kini Teito buka suara. Rasa tidak percaya dan pikiran mustahil menggelantungi otak mereka saat ini. Tapi kalau dipikir ulang... memang tidak mungkin manusia bisa menembus jendela kan? Berarti memang hanya ada satu jawaban, bahwa anak di hadapan mereka ini memang bukan manusia. Tapi... apa mereka bisa mempercayai perkataan bocah yang mengaku dirinya penyihir ini?

"Lupakan dulu masalah ini," ucapan Frau memecah keheningan.

"Frau..?" panggil Teito bingung.

"Ini hampir siang. Sebaiknya kita siapkan dulu sarapannya, aku yakin bocah itu juga pasti lapar," jelas Frau sambil berlalu dari kamar itu. Tindakan Frau benar, dari pada mereka harus dibuat gila karena memikirkan kenyataanya, lebih baik lewati dulu masalah ini.

"Ah, Frau!" panggil Teito lagi.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Frau sembari menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kali ini biarkan aku yang memasak," ucap Teito mantap.

"Hah?"

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Jadi _Kuso Gaki_... ini masakan apa..?" tanya Frau ragu-ragu sambil menunjuk sepiring nasi _plus _masakan Teito di hadapannya. Kini Frau, Teito dan Mikage tengah terduduk di meja makan. Setelah memakan waktu kurang lebih satu jam, akhirnya Teito berhasil menyelesaikan acara masaknya. Sebenarnya ini kali pertama Teito memasak. Sejak kecil Ia memang sering membantu _Okaa-sama_-nya membuat kue. Tapi itu kue! Bukan makanan berat untuk sarapan atau sejenisnya.

"I-itu... uhm... kare..." jawab Teito ragu-ragu.

"Kare? Yang benar saja? Kenapa warnanya bisa hitam begini?" tanya Frau _shock_. Tak heran jika Frau _shock_, penampilan kare buatan Teito itu bisa dibilang cukup mengerikan **(A/N:** Silahkan _Readers_ bayangkan penampilan kare _favorite_ Rock Lee dari anime Naruto!**)**.

"Tapi kelihatannya enak, _Kaa-chan!_ _Itadakimacu!~_" Mikage dengan penuh semangat menyendok dan melahap kare buatan Teito itu.

"W-woi..! nanti kau bisa sakit perut!" peringat Frau. Tapi itu tetap tak menghentikan Mikage sama sekali. bocah itu tetap makan dengan penuh semangat.

"Hiks... Mikage-_chan_... kau pengertian sekali... kau tahu bahwa aku berusaha keras membuatnya ya... hiks..." tangis Teito terharu yang justru membuat Frau _sweatdrop_.

"Iya! Ini enak kok! _Tou-chan_, ayo coba juga!" ajak Mikage riang dengan mulut yang belepotan nasi dan kare.

"Hei, hei! Makannya pelan-pelan saja. Sini, ada nasi yang menempel di dekat mulutmu!" Teito menghampiri kursi tempat Mikage duduk, dan secara perlahan membersihkan butiran-butiran nasi yang menempel di dekat mulut bocah itu. Frau terdiam melihat pemandangan itu. Entah kenapa pemandangan itu nampak familiar baginya. Bagaikan sebuah _déjà vu_. Tanpa sadar, Ia tersenyum lembut.

Mikage sendiri terdiam, membiarkan Teito dengan lembut membersihkan mulutnya. "Kaa-chan..." panggil Mikage pelan.

_**Tes...**_

Sebulir air mata mengalir dari mata muim gugur milik bocah itu. tiba-tiba dipeluknya tubuh Teito erat. Dengan suara tertahan, bocah itu mulai menangis.

"Mikage-_chan!_ Kau kenapa?" tanya Teito bingung agak panik juga saat mengetahui bocah itu menangis.

"Ada apa? Apa perutmu sakit?" Frau ikut-ikutan panik karenanya. Tapi Mikage hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan kedua pria itu, dan tetap menangis sesegukan.

"Sudah lama sekali... aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian..."

_**Deg!**_

Sebuah perasaan aneh merasuki hati Frau dan Teito ketika mendengarnya. Kenapa..? kenapa mereka terasa begitu rindu..? perasaan yang begitu mereka rindukan...

"Mikage-_chan_..." panggil Teito pelan sambil mengusap-usap rambut pirang bocah itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembalilah makan," ucap Frau sambil mengacak-acak lembut rambut pirang bocah itu. Mikage mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya, lalu melanjutkan acara makannya dengan semangat.

"Kau sendiri tidak makan Frau?" tanya Teito karena Frau tak menyentuh sedikitpun makanan yang ada di piringnya.

"Tidak, nanti aku akan buat makanan sendiri. Makananmu terlalu mengerikan," ucap Frau mengejek. Teito mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal. Oh, hinaan yang Frau ucapkan barusan itu sudah keterlaluan sepertinya. Padahal Teito sudah berusaha keras membuat kare itu, hingga menghasilkan banyak luka di tangannya. Setidaknya, hargai sedikit kerja kerasnya yang susah payah membuat masakan ini...

_**BRAAKKK!**_

"Apa? Asal kau tahu saja! Aku sudah susah payah memasak ini! Apa kau tidak bisa menghargainya sedikit?" seru Teito marah sambil menggebrak meja makan dengan keras. Frau dan Mikage tersentak kaget atas perlakuan Teito. Sekilas mata Frau menangkap beberapa plester yang menghiasi tangan Teito. Cukup menyesal juga akan perkataannya barusan, sebenarnya Ia tak bermaksud menghina masakan Teito. Ia hanya ingin sedikit bercanda. Namun, sepertinya ditanggapi serius oleh pemuda mungil itu.

"Baik-baik, aku minta maaf. Kau puas _Kuso Gaki?_ Tadi, aku hanya bercanda." balas Frau santai. Walau Ia benar-benar menyesal, tak terdengar sedikitpun nada menyesal dari cara bicaranya. Jelas membuat Teito semakin geram.

"Sejak kemarin kau selalu seenaknya! Dan aku terus yang harus menahan diri! Asal kau tahu, aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau tinggal bersamamu! Lebih baik aku tinggal sendirian saja di rumahku!"

"Huh, baiklah! Terserah jika itu maumu, _Kuso Gaki_. Memangnya kau pikir, aku juga tidak repot harus mengurusi bocah sepertimu?"

"Apa? Baik! Aku pergi!"

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**BRAK!**_

Pintu yang terbanting dengan keras seakan menjadi musik penutup perdebatan diantara keduanya. Frau sendiri sudah tersulut emosi tadi, wajar saja jika Ia malah ikut berdebat dengan Teito.

"Ck!" Frau berdecak sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. _**'**__Mungkin aku sedikit keterlaluan...__**' **_batinnya menyesal.

"_Tou-chan_... Dan _Kaa-chan_ bertengkar?" tanya Mikage pelan sambil memegangi ujung bawah pakaian Frau. Bisa terlihat kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya, membuat Frau merasa tak tega juga.

"Jangan khawatir, kami tidak akan bertengkar lama. Aku akan coba minta maaf padanya. Jangan sedih begitu, ok?" hibur Frau sambil mengelus-elus rambut pirang bocah itu. Frau sendiri tak tahu... Entah mengapa Ia merasa sangat menyayangi Mikage. Padahal bertemu saja baru pagi ini, karena entah apa penyebabnya hingga bocah itu bisa nyasar ke dalam kamarnya.

_**'**__Siapa sebenarnya bocah ini? Apa yang dikatakannya itu sungguhan? Tapi... Ah, bodoh! Mana mungkin aku bisa percaya dengan ucapan bocah aneh berusia 5 tahun!__**'**_

"_Yakusoku?_" tanya Mikage tiba-tiba, memastikan ucapan Frau sambil mengulurkan jari kelingking kanannya. Frau terdiam memandangi jari kelingking mungil bocah itu, tapi bagaimana pun Ia memang harus minta maaf kan?

"Baiklah, _yakusoku_," jawab Frau pada akhirnya sambil membalas janji kelingking Mikage. Senyum ceria merekah di wajah bocah mungil itu. Kedua pipinya sedikit merona merah bagai apel. Ia kelihatan sangat puas mendengar jawaban Frau. Sedang dari luar kamar Frau bisa terdengar suara Teito yang dengan kasar tengah membereskan barang-barangnya sambil marah-marah sendiri. Err.. sepertinya suasananya memang sudah seperti pertengkaran biasa antara suami dan istri.. **('**^^**)**

"Dasar _Kuso!_ Aku benar-benar membencinya! Biar saja aku pergi dari tempat ini!" amuk Teito tak jelas. Dengan kasar pemuda mungil itu memasukkan barang-barangnya dalam koper. Tapi dalam hati sebenarnya ia setengah khawatir juga. Terutama pada Mikage.

Bagaimana dengan Mikage jika ia pergi? Masa' iya, Frau mau mengurus anak itu jika ia tak ada. Walau entah itu anak siapa sebenarnya, tapi ada perasaan aneh pada diri Teito... Seperti... Sebuah perasaan sayang pada bocah yang baru ditemuinya hari ini. Sayang? Aneh bukan. Tapi memang itu yang Teito rasakan, dan Ia tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan itu.

_**Klak! **_

Bunyi koper yang ditutup menjadi tanda bahwa pemuda berambut coklat itu telah selesai beres-beres. _**'**__Uhk... Masa' aku harus menarik kata-kataku sendiri bahwa aku akan pergi dari tempat ini...__**'**_ batin Teito bimbang. Pasti malu banget tuh kalau pada akhirnya ia harus menarik kata-katanya lagi, dan seorang Teito Klein punya harga diri yang teralu tinggi untuk menanggung malu meminta maaf pada orang semacam Frau.

"Memangnya mau kemana kau?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Teito. Pemuda berambut coklat itu berbalik untuk melihat sosok Frau yang tengah bersandar pada pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Pulang," jawab Teito dingin. Ia menarik koper miliknya bermaksud pergi dari tempat itu. Namun sejenak Ia berhenti di hadapan Mikage. "Mikage-chan, jaga diri baik-baik ya. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal dengan paman ini," jelas Teito lembut pada bocah yang sudah memasang puppy eyes itu karena perkataannya.

"Ayolah, Teito! Tadi itu aku hanya bercanda. Jangan kau anggap serius seperti ini," bujuk Frau.

"Oh ya? Kupikir kau tahu cara bercanda yang baik hingga terdengar seperti benar-benar menghina," balas Teito tetap tak terima.

"Aku minta maaf. Tidak bisakah kita lupakan saja masalah ini?" pinta Frau lagi yang kelihatannya mulai kesal dengan Teito yang keras kepala. Sedangkan Teito, tanpa peduli tetap menarik kopernya menuruni tangga. "Dengarkan aku, _Kuso Gaki!_" Frau kehilangan kesabarannya. Ditariknya koper Teito kearah berlawanan hingga membuat pemuda bermata _emerald _itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lepas Frau..." desis Teito sambil menatapnya tajam. Teito berusaha menarik kopernya kembali dari tangan Frau hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit mundur kebelakang tanpa sempat menginjak anak tangga berikutnya.

"Eh?" hanya berjarak persekian detik, Teito kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan saat terhempas kebawah.

"_Kaa-chan!_"

"Tei—!" Frau tak repot-repot berteriak, tubuhnya bagai bergerak sendiri untuk menangkap pemuda mungil itu. Frau ikut melompat tanpa peduli bagaimana akhirnya nanti.

"Frau!" teriak Teito _shock_ karena tubuhnya mungkin akan segera menghantam lantai ditambah melihat Frau ikut-ikutan melompat kearahnya. Inikah akhir hidupnya? Tidak elit sekali. kesannya seperti orang mau bunuh diri saja. Padahal Ia jatuh karena tergelincir dari tangga. Teito menutup kedua matanya, takut untuk tahu kelanjutan hidupnya.

_**GREP!**_

_Hangat..._

Teito membuka matanya kembali. Menemukan dirinya ada dalam dekapan Frau. Pemuda pirang itu memeluk Teito erat, berusaha melindunginya... tapi apa sudah terlambat? Sebentar lagi tubuh mereka akan menghantam lantai!

_**30 cm...**_

"Uhk... sial..." gumam Frau.

_**20 cm...**_

'_Apa sudah berakhir...?__**'**_ pikir Teito

_**15 cm...**_

"_**Aku akan melindungi kalian..."**_

_**S r i i i i n n g g g!**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya mengelilingi tubuh Frau yang mendekap tubuh Teito erat. Seketika itu pula, menghentikan tubuh Frau yang hanya berjarak 5 cm lagi dari lantai. Itu bukan cahaya biasa... itu adalah _zaiphon_. Perlahan tubuh Frau mendarat dilantai dengan lembut.

"A-apa? Apa itu tadi...?" tanya Frau kaget bercampur bingung.

"Kita... baik-baik saja..." Teito pun buka suara.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin?" pekik Frau lagi.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji, aku akan melindungi kalian.." sebuah suara khas pemuda menyadarkan kedua pemuda itu. ya, mikage... bocah berambut pirang itu menghampiri Frau dan Teito yang masih terduduk kaku di lantai.

"Mikage-_chan_... apa maksudnya? Tadi itu apa?" tanya Teito. Mikage tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. Bocah pirang itu tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya, menghasilkan sebuah lingkaran aneh yang terbentuk dari sebuah simbol.

"Ini, mantla _zaiphon_!" jelas Mikage riang dengan suara anak-anaknya lagi sambil memainkan lingkaran zaiphon di tangannya. Sedang Frau dan Teito sendiri masih terpaku tak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat. Jadi yang Mikage katakan itu bukan kebohongan? Anak ini benar-benar seorang penyihir?

"110 tahun yang lalu... ada _Demon _ menyerang dunia sihir tempatku tinggal. _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_, ikut serta sebagai salah satu prajurit perang. Bahkan kalian dianggap sebagai pahlawan dalam perang itu. Tapi..." ujar Mikage menggantung. Merubah cara bicaranya menjadi tidak cadel lagi. Ia menatap sendu kedua pemuda dihadapannya yang memasang wajah tak percaya. "Kalian gugur dalam perang..."

"A-pa..?" tanya Frau kaget.

"Kini kalian, sudah terlahir kembali sebagai manusia... Zehel... dan Tiashe..." air mata meluncur mulus diatas pipi Mikage. "Aku sudah berjanji pada kalian _Tou-chan_, _Kaa-chan_... aku pasti akan melindungi kalian lagi suatu saat nanti... karenanya aku datang ke sini..."

Tak ada lagi yang buka suara. Entah itu nyata atau tidak. entah apa mereka bisa mempercayainya. Zehel, dan Tiashe... kedua sosok yang Mikage sebut sebagai kedua orangtuanya, adalah Frau dan Teito?

"Ini membuatku pusing..." keluh Teito lemas.

"Kali ini, aku sependapat denganmu, _Kuso Gaki_..." Frau meng-iyakan. Kedua pemuda itu beranjak menuju tempat Mikage yang masih berdiri di hadapan mereka. Mereka berlutut secara berbarengan. Mensejajarkan wajah mereka dengan wajah bocah itu.

"Laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng," ucap Frau sambil menghapus airmata Mikage. Membuat bocah bermata musim gugur itu sejenak terpaku.

"Mikage-_chan_, ayo tersenyum!" ucap Teito sambil tersenyum lembut, bermaksud membuat Mikage kembali tersenyum.

"_Tou-chan... Kaa-chan..._"

"Kami... memang sulit untuk mempercayainya. Tapi kami akan coba untuk percaya," ucap Frau lembut.

"Berarti mulai sekarang, Mikage-_chan_ boleh memanggil kami **'**_Kaa-chan _dan_ Tou-chan_**'**!" ucap Teito sambil mengelus puncak kepala anak itu. "Ehk? Frau, berarti Mikage mulai sekarang tinggal di sini juga kan?"

"Yah... tidak ada pilihan lain kan," jawab Frau sembari beranjak pergi.

"Aku lapar, gara-gara kau aku tidak sempat sarapan," tambahnya lagi dengan malas.

"Frau..."

"Hm?"

"_Arigatou,_ sudah melindungiku tadi..." ucapan Teito membuat pemuda beriris _blue sea_ itu berbalik, menatap mata _emerald_ yang sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan terima kasih. Senyum seringai terlukis di wajahnya, sebelum Ia akhirnya kembali berlalu menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Teito dan Mikage di ruang tengah begitu saja.

"Hehehe.. mulai cekalang kita akan tinggal belcama Kaa-chan?" tanya Mikage penuh semangat. Kembali berbicara cadel layaknya anak-anak.

"Ya, kita akan tinggal bersama mulai saat ini," jawab Teito lembut pada bocah manis nan imut itu. ya, mulai sekarang mereka akan tinggal bersama bagai sebuah keluarga. Keluarga yang terpisah di masa lalu itu telah bersatu kembali sekarang. Entah bagaimana kedepannya? Tapi, jalani sajalah! Ya, bersama-sama dalam sebuah ikatan baru yang bernama '_keluarga'_.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

Balasan _review_ bagi yang nggak _log in!_ Untuk yang _log in_, sudah dibalas lewat PM!

**=Putri=**

**Naru:** Hehehe... _sankyuu_ udah menyukai fic kami..~ **#**nebar bunga

Banyakin FrauTeito-nya? Sip! **XDDD**

Ini udah update! Semoga terhibur..~ ^^

**=maash=**

**Hana:** _Arigatou_ reviewnya! **~_~**

Ceritanya imut? Lebih imut lagi kedua Authornya!~**#PLAK#**

Siapa anak itu, kini sudah terjawab kan?** (^_****~)**

Yosh! Udah updet, silahkan review lagi!~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_**3...**_

_**2...**_

_**1..**_

—_Welcome to the GaJe Show With __**Namikaze-Naruni**__ and __**Hanabi Kaori**__!_**—**

**Naru & Hana:** _Konichiwa Minna!_ Bertemu lagi dengan kami, _**'**__The Duo Author GaJe__**'**__!_ *****tebar kertas warna warni*****

**Naru: #**ngambil mic, kaki kanan naik meja**#** Huwoo..~ akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi, para _Readers!_

**Hana: *sweardrop*** haha.. _Nee-san_ bersemangat sekali. ok! Kali ini kita tedatangan tamu yang sangat spesial!

**Frau:** Ha? Spesial? Jangan-jangan kalian bawa sodara dari kebun binatang lagi ya? *****disambit mic sama Naru & Hana*****

**Teito: **Memang siapa Naru, Hana? *****penasaran*****

**Naru:** Mereka adalah...

**Hana: ***nyetel lagu _Sen no Yoru wo Koete _*****

**Naru & Hana:** Ichigo Kurosaki dan Toushiro Hitsugaya dari **Bleach**!

**Frau:** Memang mereka siapa? *****disambit Naru+Hana*****

**Teito:** Ya ampun! Kau tidak tahu? Tidak tahu? Wong deso! **#**niru Tukul**#**

**Hana:** Tei_-chan_... kau tahu juga iklan itu..** O_O**

**Naru:** Hahaha.. _**#**__sweatdrop__**#**_

**Naru & Hana:** Baiklah, ayo! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk mereka berdua, YA-HAA!

**All Chara 07-Ghost:** **#**tepuk tangan**# **

**Ichigo & Toushiro:** **#**muncul dari tirai dengan pose khas**#**

_**S i i i n n n g g g g . . ~**_

**Teito:** Ano... itu beneran pose khas mereka?_*****__sweatdrop__*****_

**Naru & Hana:** Yupz! *****angguk-angguk penuh semangat*****

**Frau:** Aku juga ragu, lagian... kenapa pose khas mereka kayak pose sang pangeran ngegendong sang putri? *****_shock _ngelihat pose Ichi ngegendong Hitsu ala pengantin*****

**Hana:** _Kawaii ne!~_ *****sibuk ngambil gambar IchiHitsu*****

**Naru:** Aih~ kalian nggak tahu ya? Mereka kan emang punya hubungan terlarang~

**All Chara 07-Ghost:** _WHAT THE HELL?_ *****shock tingkat dewa*****

**Hana:** Udah deh!~ silahkan para bintang tamu, duduk bersama kami! *****lambai-lambai*****

**Toushiro:** Kurosaki, turunkan aku! **#**muka nahan malu**#**

**Ichigo:** Tidak, _Yuki Hime_...**#**smile sambil jalan ke tempat Naru & Hana**#**

**Naru & Hana:** Kyaaa..~ IchiHitsu! \(^o^)/

**Libelle+Rosalie+Athena:** Mereka pasangan yang manis sekali..~ **#**kagum dari bangku penonton**#**

**Kuroyuri:** Biasa aja ya Haruse?** ***nggak tertarik*****

**Haruse:** Iya, Kuroyuri_-sama_...

**Member Black Hawks yang lain:** *****suara hati: _Jelas kalian pikir biasa aja, orang kalian aja tiap hari begitu! _*****

**Ichi & Hitsu:** *****duduk di kursi khusus bintang tamu*****

**Naru:** Yo, Ichigo! Shiro_-chan!_ Gimana nih kabarnya?

**Ichigo:** Yo! Baik sekali Naru, Hana!

**Toushiro:** **#**ngejitak Ichigo**#** baik gundulmu! Kau saja selalu buat masalah di Gotei 13! Sampai-sampai seluruh divisi bernafsu menangkapmu Kurosaki!

**Ichigo:** _Yuki Hime_... kau khawatir? Q.Q** #**terharu**#**

**Toushiro:** _U—urusai!_ **#**blushing**#**

**Mikage:** Kok rasanya kayak ngelihat film drama, ya? **-_-**

**Naru & Hana:** Lumayan, tontonan gratis! *****sibuk makan popcorn*****

**Frau:** Dasar _Baka Author_, sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian ngedatengin chara anime lain, hah? *****frustasi*****

**Naru:** Oh, itu sih...

**Naru & Hana:** Buat ngadain adu kemesraan! *****_Background music: _Treng~ treeng~ treeeng~*****

**Mikage:** Ha?

**Teito:** _What?_

**Frau:** Maksud Loe? *****esmosi*****

**Hana:** Kami ingin menilai antara _pair_ IchiHitsu dan FrauTei, mana yang paling mesra! *****penjelasan ala Bu Guru*****

**Naru: **Yup! Untuk itu, Frau & Teito silahkan bergabung kemari!** #**ngambil mic**#**

**All Chara 07-Ghost: #**bersiul semangat**#**

**Teito:** Ugh! **#**blush**#**

**Frau:** Hah? **#**kaget namanya dipanggil tiba-tiba**#**

**Ichigo: #**Langsung berdiri**#** Okeh! Ayo Toushiro! Kita tunjukkan kemesraan kita! **#**semangat membara**#**

**Toushiro: #**CTAK**#** *****urat sabarnya udah putus***** Kau saja sendiri! **#**nendang Ichigo sampai nabrak tembok**#**

**Naru & Hana:** Huwooo..~ _nice kick! _ *****acungin jempol*****

**All Chara 07-Ghost:** **#**suara hati: _rasanya situasinya sama... pernah lihat di mana ya?_ **-_-"#**

**Frau: #**mandang Ichi prihatin**#** rasanya aku tahu, bagaimana rasanya.. **=_="**

**Teito:** Kalau macam-macam, aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih mengerikan dari itu padamu! *****ngancem*****

**Frau:** Benarkah?~ *****nada mesum******peluk pinggangnya Teito*****

**All Chara: ***siul-siul makin kenceng*****

**Mikage+Hakuren+Ayanami: ***nahan diri buat nggak ngebantai Frau karena udah peluk pinggangnya Teito*****

**Teito:** Frau... *****nada horror***** dasar MESUM! *****nonjok Frau sampai melayang indah dan nabrak dinding*****

**Ichigo: ***masih pingsan*****

**Hana:** Hei, Ichi...** ***toel-toel pakai ranting***** masih hidup kan?

**Naru:** _Yare-yare..~_ kenapa tokoh utama _seme_-nya pada tepar... **-_- ***sweatdrop*****

**Castor:** Untungnya, _Uke_-ku **'**lembut**'**. **#**meluk pinggang Labrador**#**

**Labrador:** Ca—Castor.. **#**blush**#**

**Hakuren:** Entah kenapa ini _show _malah kayak _show _ **'**Kesengsaraan Seme**'**? **-.-**

**Teito+Toushiro:** Inilah emansipasi _Uke!_ **#**berjabat tangan sepakat**#**

**All: #**sweatdrop**#**

**Hana:** Uhm, _Nee-san_... gimana nih? Masa' _seme_-nya pada tepar?

**Naru: **Ya, mau gimana lagi~ terpaksa kita tutup dulu acara kali ini! _Jaa Minna!_ Sekian _The GaJe Show_ kali ini!

**Hana: **Jumpa lagi dengan kami di chapter depan!

**Naru & Hana:** Dan jangan lupa...

**All Chara: REVIEW** pleas!

**Frau & Ichigo:** Re—review, yaaa..~ **#**tepar lagi**#**

**_Review?_**


	3. Mikage makes the problem!

_**Summary:**_

Masalah kembali terjadi saat Mikage kabur dari penitipan, hingga membuat Frau dan Teito kewalahan!**/** "Frau, kau sudah punya anak, ya?"**/** "Ha-Hah? Ja-jangan bercanda, aku belum punya anak! Pacaran aja belum pernah, bagaimana aku punya anak!"

**Collab Fanfic with Namikaze-Naruni!**

_**Warning:**_

_AU_. OOC _**(**__Maybe__**)**_. _**Shonen-ai**__. __**Don't like, Don't read. **__RnR Please!~_

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Genre: **_

**Family/ Fantasy/ Romance/ Humor(**dikit**)**

_**Disclaimer:**_

07-Ghost **(c)** Amemiya Yuki **&** Yukino Ichihara

_Past Family _**(c)** Namikaze-Naruni **&** Hanabi Kaori

_**Pairing: **_

Frau** x **Teito

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Anak itu tetap tersenyum lebar menatap Frau dan Teito, "Tentu caja, kalena <em>Kaa-chan <em>dan _Tou-chan _adalah olangtua Mika-_chan_!" seru anak itu cadel lalu nyengir sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Jadi, seperti melihat model iklan pasta gigi secara _live! _

"_**NANIII?**_**"** pekik mereka berdua kompak tak percaya.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Past Family—<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>_Mikage makes the problem!_

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

Sang mentari bersinar amat terang hari ini. Cahaya-nya yang hangat menyinari kota Tokyo yang kini tengah dipenuhi oleh berbagai kesibukan sejak pagi hari. Mari kita alihkan pandangan sejenak, menuju sebuah _apartement_ yang terletak di tengah kota Tokyo. Di dalam salah satu kamar di _apartement _ tersebut, nampak tiga orang yang masih tertidur lelap. Padahal sang mentari telah menjulang tinggi, dan berseri-seri di langit.

"Ungh..." erangan kecil meluncur dari mulut seorang pemuda berambut coklat di kamar itu. Perlahan-lahan kedua kelopak matanya bergerak terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris _emerald_ yang indah dan nampak bersinar. Ia mengucek mata kanannya sejenak, sambil berusaha mengumpulkan pengelihatan dan kesadarannya secara sempurna.

Diliriknya jendela kamar itu. Menatap cahaya mentari yang berusaha menembus tirai berwarna biru yang menutupi jendela. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul penuh, pemuda itu berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi tidur. Hingga, Ia mendapati sesuatu yang janggal... tepat di samping tempat Ia tertidur tadi, nampak seorang bocah mungil berambut pirang tengah terlelap.

Pemuda berambut coklat yang dikenal dengan nama Teito itu hampir saja berteriak, jika saja Ia tidak mengingat kejadian yang kemarin menimpanya. Segera Teito mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri.

'_Jadi yang kemarin itu bukan mimpi?__**'**_

Batin Teito lesu. Padahal Ia sungguh berharap kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin hanyalah bunga tidur biasa. Siapa sangka, saat terbangun dari tidurnya kemarin... Teito mendapati seorang bocah dalam pelukannya? Kaget, _shock_, panik, jelas itu yang dirasakannya. Dan segala hal makin tak masuk akal lagi setelahnya. Seperti kenyataan bahwa anak itu adalah penyihir. Lalu Teito dan Frau yang katanya sih, adalah reinkarnasi dari kedua orangtua-nya. Sama sekali tak masuk akal, bukan?

"Uh, jam berapa ini?" gumam Teito sambil mencari _handphone_-nya yang Ia letakkan di bawah bantal. Setelah ketemu, segera dinyalakannya _handphone_ itu. Teito selalu mematikan _handphone_-nya ketika tidur, agar tidurnya tak terganggu kalau-kalau ada panggilan atau pesan dadakan di bmalam hari. Jam _digital _ pada layar _handphone_-nya menunjukkan pukul 09.00.

Seketika itu juga mata _emerald_ pemuda mungil ini membulat sempurna menatap digit angka tersebut. Saat ini pukul 09.00 pagi! Ya, pukul 09.00 pagi! memangnya ada apa dengan itu?

"**AKU TERLAMBAT BERANGKAT KULIAH!"**

Sebuah jeritan nyaring yang dijamin tak merdu terdengar saat itu juga. Yah, ternyata pemuda berambut coklat ini terlambat untuk berangkat kuliah pagi ini. Segera Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan loncat dari atas tempat tidur itu tanpa ingat apa atau siapa yang ada di bawah.

_**BRUAK!**_

"**AHK!"**

Teito langsung saja tersandung dan jatuh karena kaget mendengar suara teriakan barusan. Saat itu juga Ia baru ingat apa yang telah terinjak olehnya. Ya, Ia baru saja menginjak pemilik asli _apartement_ ini, sekaligus anak dari teman baik ayahnya.

"_Ku—Kuso Gaki..._" panggil Frau terputus-putus sambil merasakan sakit pada bagian perutnya yang baru saja jadi pijakan saat Teito mendarat tadi.

"Eh?"

"Apa-apaan kau, HAH? Kau mau membunuhku dengan cara menginjak-nginjak tubuhku?" teriak Frau penuh emosi. Rasa-rasanya sejak kemarin Ia selalu bangun tidur dengan cara yang tak nyaman sama sekali. kemarin Ia bangun gara-gara kakinya tertindih oleh Teito, sekarang Ia bangun karena perutnya terinjak oleh Teito lagi.

"Uhk... _Gomen_! _Gomen_!" ucap Teito panik sambil menundukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali.

"Kau pikir dengan maaf saja masalah bisa selesai? Kalau seperti itu, para penjahat pasti bisa dengan mudah keluar dari penjara!" balas Frau masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Sudahlah Frau! Ini bukan waktunya untuk memperdebatkan hal itu! aku harus segera mandi!"

"Ap—Hei! _Kuso Gaki_!" panggil Frau yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan Teito, karena pemuda mungil itu sudah dengan cepatnya melesat ke kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk. "Uhk... _Kuso..._" gumam Frau kesal. "Memangnya ada apa sampai bocah itu buru-buru sekali?"

Frau meraih jam weker yang Ia taruh diatas meja yang terletak disamping tempatnya tertidur. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 02.30. Frau mengernyit heran, sepertinya baterai jam itu sudah habis. Akhirnya pria pirang itu beralih mengambil _handphone_ miliknya. Di layar _handphone_ itu tertera pukul 09.06.

"Uhm... 09.06... Masih pagi kok," pikir Frau santai kembali berbaring dan memeluk bantalnya.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**"09.06? GYAAA! Aku ada kuliah pagi!"**

Kembali suara teriakan nyaring nan tak merdu terdengar pagi itu untuk kedua kalinya. Segera Frau bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan ikut-ikutan melesat ke kamar mandi. "Payah! Gara-gara baterai jam weker ku habis, aku jadi telat berangkat kuliah begini!" keluh Frau.

Setelah Frau keluar dari kamar, bocah mungil berambut pirang yang tengah tertidut di atas ranjang itu perlahan bangun dari tidurnya. Keributan yang baru saja terjadi sepertinya menjadi pengganggu tidurnya. Ia menguap sambil mengucek kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"_Kaa-chan... Tou-chan..._ meleka mana...?" gumamnya pelan karena tak melihat Frau dan Teito di kamar itu. segera bocah itu dengan penuh semangat melompat dari atas tempat tidur, untuk mencari Frau dan Teito. _Well_, hobi bocah ini untuk loncat dari atas tempat tidur benar-benar mirip dengan Teito... untung saja Frau sudah tidak ada di bawah sana, kalau tidak... sudah pasti Ia akan terinjak lagi... **=_="**

**Drak! Drak! Drak!**

"_Kuso Gaki!_ Cepat keluar! Aku juga buru-buru nih!" teriak Frau sambil terus menggebrak-gebrak pintu kamar mandi.

"Tunggu sebentar Frau! Aku masih mandi tahu!" balas Teito dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Cepatlah! Jangan lama-lama!" teriak Frau lagi dengan tak sabar.

"Aku ini juga baru mulai mandi! Salahmu sendiri bangun belakangan!" balas Teito lagi. Pemuda berambut coklat ini mulai sebal karena Frau terus memburu-buruinya.

"_Urusai!_ Pokoknya dalam waktu 1 menit kau belum keluar juga, akan ku dobrak pintunya!" ancam Frau.

"Hei—"

"59!"

"Tunggu dulu! Aduh!"

"50!"

"Jangan main-main Frau! Mana mungkin aku bisa selesai dalam waktu 1 menit!" protes Teito. Pemuda mungil itu berusaha mandi secepat yang Ia bisa. Daripada pintunya nanti akan didobrak oleh Frau.

"34!"

Frau menyeringai sambil terus menghitung mundur. Bisa dibayangkannya betapa paniknya wajah Teito saat ini

"20!"

"WAAA! Tunggu sebentar!" dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar suara teriakan Teito yang semakin panik. Jelas seringaian senang Frau jadi bertambah lebar karenanya.

"10!"

"Sebentar! Sebentar lagi selesai!" jerit Teito.

"3... 2... 1! Waktu habis, _Kuso Gaki!_"

**BRAAKKK!**

Waktu seakan terhenti sehabis Frau mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu hingga terbuka lebar. Baik Frau maupun Teito sama-sama tak bergerak. Justru malah saling memandang. Teito memang sudah pakai handuk, tapi Ia belum sempat memakai baju ganti. Sehingga Frau bisa melihat tubuh bagian atas Teito. Sedang Frau sendiri, Ia terpaku melihat kulit Teito yang putih dan tubuhnya yang ternyata... uhm! Ramping...

_**'**__Ramping banget... Mirip postur tubuh cewek...__**'**_ batinnya _shock_, sampai-sampai Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda mungil itu.

"**GYAAA!** Dasar Mesum! Cepat keluar!" jerit Teito sambil melempar apapun yang ada dalam kamar mandi ke arah Frau.

"Auww!" pekik Frau saat lemparan sebuah gayung dari Teito berhasil mengenai kepalanya dengan telak, dan membuatnya sadar dari lamunan. "_Kuso Gaki! _ Tahan dulu! Woi—hati-hati!"

"Cepat keluar, Mesum!" teriak Teito lagi tanpa menghentikan lemparan brutalnya pada Frau yang terus menerus berusaha menghindar.

"Oke! Oke! Aku akan keluar dulu! Jadi berhenti melempariku!" ucap Frau yang lalu secepat mungkin keluar dari kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

_**BRAK!**_

Untuk kedua kalinya pintu kamar mandi di banting oleh Frau. Pria blonde itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Ia berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang Ia lihat barusan. Yah, tentunya yang di maksud adalah tubuh ramping dan kulit putih Teito.

'_Seharunya aku sudah kebal dengan pemandangan tubuh perempuan... tapi kenapa aku bisa salting begini hanya karena melihat tubuh si Kuso Gaki.__**.'**_

Batin Frau kebingungan. Wajahnya seakan memanas. Ternyata tubuh Teito sungguh menggoda iman! Itu juga kalau dia masih punya iman... _**#**__Author ditebas sabit Verloren__**#**_

Tanpa Ia sadari seorang bocah bermata musim gugur mengawasi tingkahnya sedari tadi. Bocah itu tersenyum kecil memperhatikan Frau yang terdiam terus-menerus, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Senyum Mikage semakin melebar saat dilihatnya wajah Frau mulai memerah hanya karena mengingat postur tubuh Teito.

"Kyahahaha!~ wajah _Tou-chan_ melah! Lucu cekali!" tawa Mikage sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Frau. Bocah ini nampak sangat geli melihat wajah Frau yang memerah karena peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hush! Dasar bocah!" kelak Frau. Ia berjalan cepat ke tempat Mikage dan menangkap bocah manis itu. "Mentertawakan yang lebih tua itu tidak sopan," nasihat Frau sembari mengangkat Mikage tinggi-tinggi. Membuat bocah itu seperti bermain-main di udara. Mikage tertawa riang, menikmati permainannya dengan sang_**'**__Otou-chan__**'**_. Frau tersenyum kecil melihat betapa senangnya anak itu. diam-diam Frau berpikir bahwa wajah manis Mikage memang mirip Teito.

_**Cklek...**_

Frau mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang telah terbuka, dan Teito yang kini telah mengenakan pakaian ganti.

"Aku sudah selesai Frau..." ucap Teito pelan sambil berusaha untuk tidak menatap pria pirang itu. masih tersisa sedikit rona merah tipis di pipinya. Ide jahil untuk menggoda pemuda manis itu muncul dalam pikiran Frau.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah, _Kuso Gaki_?" tanya Frau sambil menyeringai kecil.

"_**U—URUSAI!**_ Tadi kau menyuruhku cepat-cepat, sekarang aku sudah selesai! Cepat mandi sana!" amuk Teito masih dengan wajah merah.

"_Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!_" panggil Mikage penuh keceriaan pada Teito. "Tadi wajah _Tou-chan_ juga me—uph!" ucapan bocah manis itu terputus karena Frau mendekap mulutnya.

"'Juga me'? apa?" tanya Teito penasaran dengan tatapan bingung pada tingkah aneh Frau yang tiba-tiba menutup mulut Mikage.

"Hehe..." Frau tertawa garing menanggapi pandangan Teito. "Me... menawan! Mikage mau bilang bahwa wajahku ini sangat menawan!" sangkal Frau rada-rada narsis.

"Hah?" Teito memasang wajah enek ketika mendengarnya. "Kurasa kita harus membawa Mikage ke dokter mata jika Ia benar-benar berkata bahwa wajahmu menawan..." ujarnya lagi dengan nada mengejek. Persimpangan jalan muncul di dahi Frau yang merasa terhina.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan he, _Kuso Gaki_?" tanya Frau kesal.

"Oh, bukan apa. Sudah cepat mandi sana!" suruh Teito sambil menghampiri Frau dan mengambil Mikage dari gendongan pria blonde itu.

"Dasar," keluh Frau lagi. "Oya, kenapa kau buru-buru sekali pagi ini?" tanya-nya mengingat betapa terburu-burunya Teito pagi ini.

"Aku terlambat bangun tahu! Padahal hari ini aku harus berangkat kuliah pagi!" keluh Teito karena Ia harus sangat terburu-buru pagi ini, hanya karena terlambat bangun.

"Ehk? Kau ada jadwal kuliah?" tanya Frau kaget. Teito hanya mengangguk seakan berkata 'iya'.

"Kau sendiri kenapa buru-buru?" tanya balik Teito.

"Aku juga ada jadwal kuliah pagi ini," jelas Frau singkat.

"_WHAT?_ Kau juga?" tanya Teito tidak percaya. Sungguh kebetulan yang aneh. "Tunggu... kalau kau ada kuliah, dan aku juga... lalu.." ucap Teito menggantung.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Frau heran.

"Lalu.. Mikage bagaimana? Tidak mungkin salah satu dari kita membawanya kan? Ditinggal di rumahpun kasihan..." ucap Teito, sementara bocah manis yang dimaksud itu sendiri hanya memandang bergantian antara Teito dan Frau dengan tampang _innocent_ yang amat imut.

"Uhk... kau ada benarnya..." komentar Frau. Pria berambut pirang ini nampak berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah mereka ini. "Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kita harus membawa Mikage ke tempat itu."

"Tempat itu?" bingung Teito. "Maksudmu kemana?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Himawari? _Jadi... ini tempatnya?" tanya Teito ketika mereka sudah berada di depan tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh Frau. Terdapat papan nama yang cukup besar di depan gerbang rumah yang dimaksud.

"Ya," jawab Frau pasti. "Ayo masuk!" ajaknya pada Teito dan Mikage. Kini mereka ada di sebuah tempat penitipan anak yang letaknya tak seberapa jauh dari apartement tempat mereka tinggal. Dengan motor besar milik Frau, mereka bertiga tiba di sana. Walaupun sebenarnya, di sana tidak diperbolehkan menaiki motor melebihi 2 orang, tak apalah! Yang penting tidak ketahuan kan? Bukankah peraturan ada untuk dilanggar? _*****__Author disambit pak polisi__*****_

Teito sendiri sempat ternganga saat mengetahui kendaraan yang biasa digunakan Frau sehari-harinya adalah sebuah motor besar. Kendaraan yang jelas tak mungkin digunakan oleh Teito, padahal sangat diidamkannya sebagai lelaki, mengingat ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil. Apa Frau sengaja membuat dia iri saja, ya? Dasar!

"Frau, apa kau yakin tak masalah kalau Mikage kita titipkan di sini?" tanya Teito lagi memastikan. Pertanyaannya bagaikan seorang ibu yang mengkhawatir kan nasib anaknya kalau ditinggal ditempat seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang, kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Baik kau ataupun aku tak mungkin membawa Mikage pergi kuliah," jawab Frau, Ia tampak mengalihkan pandangan ke berbagai arah. Sepertinya tengah mencari sesuatu. Teito mengangguk mengerti,

"Iya juga, sih."

"Ah! Itu mereka! Ayo Teito!" ajak Frau lagi ketika telah menemukan apa yang Ia cari. Teito yang bingung hanya bisa mengekor di belakang Frau sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Mikage. Mereka berjalan menghampiri tiga orang gadis yang nampak sibuk bermain dengan anak-anak yang dititipkan di sana.

"Hei, kalian semua!" sapa Frau pada ketiga gadis itu sambil melambai.

Ketiga wanita yang memang familiar dengan suara itu pun menoleh serempak. "Wah, Frau-_san_! Lama tidak bertemu!" balas ketiga gadis itu ramah.

"Ah! Benar juga," jawab Frau menepuk dahinya karena merasa melupakan sesuatu. Teito menatap heran Frau yang tampak menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Dia Athena, ini Rosalie, lalu ini Libelle, mereka temanku sewaktu SMA. Dan sekarang, mereka bekerja di tempat ini," Frau yang menyadari pandangan heran Teito segera menjelaskan.

"Salam kenal!" seru mereka pada Teito, lengkap dengan senyuman.

"Aku Teito Klein, salam kenal," jawab Teito sambil membungkuk sekilas.

"Jadi ada keperluan apa Frau-_san_?" tanya Athena pada Frau. Karena Ia sendiri aneh melihat Frau ada di tempat penitipan anak.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk mengantar Teito, karena Ia ingin menitipkan adik laki-lakinya di sini," jawab Frau yang langsung disambut tatapan bingung dari sang pemuda berambut coklat.

"Ah, ya! Apakah adik Teito adalah anak manis ini?" kali ini Rosalie yang bertanya sambil menujuk Mikage yang bersembunyi di belakang Teito sambil menggenggam bagian baju belakang pemuda berambut coklat itu erat.

Mengerti maksud Frau, Teito berkata, "Uhm... Ya..." jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Siapa namamu, Dik?" tanya Libelle ramah pada Mikage. Bocah manis itu menatap ketiga gadis di depannya sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Mika-_chan_..." jawabnya malu-malu lalu kembali bersembunyi di belakang Teito.

"Namanya Mikage, usianya baru 5 tahun," jelas Frau. "Nah, kami bisa menitipkannya di sini kan?" tanya-nya lagi.

"Tentu bisa!" jawab Athena riang. "Dia manis sekali! Ayo Mikage-_chan_, kita akan bermain bersama yang lain!" ajaknya pada Mikage.

"Iya, disini Mikage-_chan _punya banyak teman, lho..~" timpal Rosalie yang sepertinya gemas dengan anak berambut pirang itu. Namun Mikage tetap tak bergeming dan terus menempel pada Teito.

Teito menghela nafas, lalu berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan Mikage, "Mikage, kau tinggal di sini sebentar saja ya? Sampai salah satu dari kami selesai kuliah dan menjemputmu," jelas Teito secara perlahan.

"_Hontou ni_?" lirih anak berambut pirang itu, mata coklatnya tampak memandang gelisah mata _emerald _Teito secara langsung.

Teito tersenyum, lalu mengusap lembut puncak kepala Mikage, "Iya, aku berjanji!"

Frau menyela, "_Chibi gaki_, kau jangan nakal. Nanti setelah urusan kami selesai, kau segera kami jemput, mengerti?"

Mikage yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar, "Um! Mika-chan akan jadi anak yang baik dicini! Campai Kaa-_chan_, dan Tou-_chan_ datang!"

Frau dan Teito tersenyum, "Anak pintar!" seru mereka kompak, seperti bangga mendengar Mikage berbicara seperti itu.

"Hehehe.. kalian jadi seperti keluarga kecil yang baru memiliki anak saja, dan lagi Mika-_chan_ tadi memaggil kalian 'Kaa-_chan _dan Tou-_chan_' manisnyaaa...~" ujar Libelle sambil tersenyum.

Frau dan Teito cengo, "Ha-Hah?"

"I-itu bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan, Libelle-_san_! Maksud bocah ini, Ia akan jadi anak yang pintar sampai orangtuanya kembali. Iya kan, Teito?" seru Frau yang meminta dukungan atas argumennya itu.

Teito tertawa hambar, "Haha.. iya, maksudnya seperti itu."

"Ohh.." Ketiga gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ya, sudah! Kami permisi dulu. Ayo, Teito!" sambung Frau.

"Iya. Tolong titip Mikage untuk hari ini." ujar Teito sambil membungkuk sekilas.

"Iya, serahkan saja pada kami!" balas ketiga gadis itu kompak.

Teito beralih pada Mikage yang kini tampak digandeng Athena, "Daa.. Mikage." ujarnya lalu mengikuti Frau keluar.

"Dadaaa.. Kaa-_chan_..~" balas Mikage pelan sembari melambaikan lengan kanannya.

"Nah, Mika-_chan, _ayo bergabung dengan teman-temanmu di dalam," ajak Athena.

"Iya!"

Setelah keluar dari penitipan anak itu, Frau segera menaiki motornya.

"Tunggu! Kita sama-sama terlambatkan? Lalu bagaimana kita bisa tepat waktu sampai ke tempat kulian? Dan lagi tempat kuliah kita kemungkinan berbeda," ujar Teito pada Frau yang sudah memakai helm.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa, _Kuso gaki?_ Yang terlambat itu justru kau. Aku bisa saja sampai tepat waktu dengan motorku," balas Frau.

"Apa? Jadi maksudmu kau pergi sendiri?" seru Teito yang mengerti maksud Frau.

"Yup! Di depan ada halte bus kan? Kalau jam segini, bus akan datang 15-20 menit lagi. Kau naik saja itu."

"Hah? Itu sama saja nanti aku tertinggal mata kuliahku, baka!" amuk Teito. "Terus apa hubungannya denganku? Aku juga punya mata kuliah yang penting pagi ini, _Kuso gaki!_ Sudahlah, aku terlambat, nih!" Frau pun langsung menyalakan mesin motornya. Membuat pemuda mungil di dekatnya itu kebingungan.

"Tunggu dulu! Ayolah, Frau! Aku baru beberapa hari masuk kuliah, setidaknya aku tidak mau bolos di mata kuliahku ini." kata Teito, membuat Frau menoleh padanya.

Melihat pria pirang itu menoleh padanya, Teito kembali berkata, "Ini baru awal semester bagiku, kau pasti tahu kan, ini penting sekali untukku nanti?" ungkapnya lirih.

_Kyuuung...~ _

Nah, lho! Teito sudah mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes _andalannya. Membuat Frau yang memang langsung menatap pada mata _emerald _besar milik Teito yang kini tampak berkaca-kaca itu cengo. Jurus jitu andalannya yang Ia pelajari secara ilegal dari sang Ibu tersayang di rumah kalau sedang ingin meminta sesuatu dari Ayahnya tersayang. Maksudnya, biar Frau luluh seperti Ayahnya yang terkena jurus yang sama dari sang Ibu. Lalu mengantarnya ke tempat kuliahnya, deh! Strategi yang hebat, bukan?

"Frauu..~" kini genangan air mata telah berkumpul di pelupuk mata _emerald_ pemuda mungil itu, dan bersiap meluncur kapan saja, ini pun bagian dari aktingnya kini.

**Glek! **

'_Ini bocah, benar-benar..' _batin Frau sweatdrop melihat Teito, "Hah, ya! Ya! Aku akan mengantarkanmu! Puas? Dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu, _kuso gaki_."

Teito kembali sumringah, "Seharusnya dari tadi kau ucapkan itu, Frau!" dengan itu Teito langsung naik ke motor besar milik Frau.

"Hahh.. kau tadi menipuku, ya?"

"Anggap saja kita impas. Ya kan?"

Frau menghela nafas, "Hahh.. terserah." Lalu melepas helmnya.

Teito yang bingung melihat itu langsung berseru, "Hei! Kenapa kau melepas helmmu, Frau?"

"Ini, kau saja yang pakai." Sahutnya sambil memberi helm itu pada Teito.

"Eh? Lalu kau?" tanya Teito bingung.

"Tidak usah. Sekarang dimana kau kuliah?" tanya Frau balik.

'_Tak apalah. Pahala juga buatku kan? Lagi pula, aku sudah terbiasa terlambat kuliah pagi,' _

Teito menatap Helm yang diberikan Frau padanya, tak lama senyum kecil terlukis di bibir mungilnya. Walaupun seperti itu, Frau ternyata...

"Hei, _Kuso gaki! _Kau tuli, ya? Dimana kau kuliah, hah?" seru Frau lagi.

"Siapa yang tuli! Aku dengar, kok! Aku kuliah di _Verloren University!_" ujarnya sambil memakai helm pemberian Frau itu di kepalanya.

Frau membulatkan matanya tak percaya mendengar itu, "VE-VERLOREN UNIVERSITY KAU BILANG?" teriak Frau yang membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu tersentak kaget karena ulahnya.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu tempat kuliah yang sama dengan ku juga! Harusnya dari tadi kau bilang, _Kuso gaki! _Pegangan yang kuat! Aku mau ngebut!"

"A-apa? Itu karena kau baru berta-HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...~!"

Dan akhirnya, motor besar itupun sukses melaju meninggalkan tempat penitipan anak itu dengan cepat. Menciptakan suara deru mesin motor yang menggema kencang yang diiringi suara histeris Teito sepanjang jalan.

"**FRAU! KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU, HAH? Pelankan sedikit kecepatanmu, BAKA!" **Jerit Teito histeris karena Frau sangat-sangat ngebut dalam mengendarai motor besarnya. Frau menyeringai senang. Lucu sekali tingkah Teito yang ketakutan ini. Pura-pura tuli, Frau sama sekali tak mengindahkan keluhan Teito dan tetap memacu motornya dengan kecepatan di atas normal.

"FRAU!" teriak Teito lagi masih dengan histerisnya.

"Kalau takut, pegangan saja yang erat," perintah Frau pada pemuda mungil itu. ingin sekali rasanya Frau tertawa melihat kepanikan Teito. Teito sendiri jelas amat sangat kesal pada pria blonde satu ini. Tapi, karena sudah dikelilingi oleh rasa takut terhadap kematian membuat pemuda mungil ini tak punya pilihan lain selain memeluk pinggang Frau.

'_Punggung Frau besar ya...__**' **_pikir pemuda mungil itu. Tanpa sadar, Teito menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung besar Frau. _**'**__Entah kenapa rasanya... nyaman...__**' **_

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Hoeeekk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Mau sampai kapan kau muntah seperti itu, _Kuso gaki?_"

Teito melap bibirnya, dan langsung menatap Frau kesal, "Ini salahmu! Kau tidak ingat, tadi _speedometer_-mu menunjuk angka berapa, hah?" amuknya, mengingat betapa kencang Frau mengendarai motornya tadi. Mungkin saja, kalau tadi Ia tidak memeluk pinggang Frau erat-erat bisa dipastikan Ia pasti akan terbang terbawa angin.

Frau melepas jaket kulit yang dipakainya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam bagasi motor, "Sudahlah. Yang penting kita sampai tepat waktu kan? Sudah kita berpisah disini."

"Eh-hei! Tunggu dulu!" kata Teito, namun Frau seolah tidak mendengarnya dan tetap berjalan pergi.

"Sial. padahal aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih. Ya, sudahlah. Dipikir-pikir tidak ada untungnya aku berterimakasih pa-, Gyaa! Aku harus cepat masuk kelas!" pemuda mungil itu langsung berlari menuju ruang kelas mata kuliahnya yang kebetulan ada di lantai 2 gedung itu.

**BRAK! **

Setelah berlari menuju _lift, _pemuda mungil itu langsung bergegas ke ruang kuliahnya. Saat tiba di depan pintu kelasnya, Teito langsungmembuka pintu geser itu, dan langsung membungkuk, "Maaf! Aku terlambat, _Sense!_"

"Lho, Teito-kun?"

"Eh?" merasa mengenal suara itu, Teito langsung mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang berada di depannya.

"Ko-Konatsu-_senpa!_" ujarnya agak kaget.

Pemuda bernama Konatsu itu tersenyum, "Hmm.. tenang saja, dosennya tidak datang. Jadi sekarang jam kosong."

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Teito sembari memastikan kedalam. Dan ternyata benar, tidak ada dosen mata kuliahnya di dalam. Untungnya, sekarang para muridnya sedang sibuk sendiri, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari tindakan 'minta maafnya' tadi. Fiuh..

"Hahh.. kalau dosennya jarang datang seperti ini, bagaimana aku lulus di mata kuliah ini." Keluh Konatsu.

"Hyuga-_sensei_, memangnya dosen yang jarang absen ya, _Senpai_?" tanya Teito. Maklum, dia kan termaksud mahasiswa baru yang belum mengetahui seluruh dosen-dosen disini.

"Bukan jarang lagi!" kukuh Konatsu yang sepertinya punya kekesalan tersendiri, "Dia itu merupakan dosen yang paling menyebalkan di Universitas ini. Hal yang aku sesali, kenapa di mata kuliah ini dia yang jadi dosennya, sial."

'_Aku rasa, Konatsu-senpai seperti punya dendam tersendiri dengan Hyuga-sensei,'_ Teito cuma bisa sweatdrop mendengar curcolan _Senpai_-nya itu.

**. **

**. **

**. **

* * *

><p><strong>_Mikage POV_ <strong>

"Mika-_chan..~_"

"Um?"

Aku menoleh dari permainan _puzzle _yang sedang ku geluti saat sebuah suara asing memanggilku. Ada anak perempuan berambut coklat sebahu dengan poni menutupi seluruh keningnya, mata _violet_-nya tampak menatapku malu-malu. Hahh.. jangan-jangan.. ckckck.. benar kata Tou-_chan, _ nasib jadi orang tampan begini, ya. Kemana-kemana di ikutin cewek terus. Yaa.. setidaknya aku harus bersikap normal layaknya anak usia 5 tahun di bumi. Mengingkari usiaku sekarang di dunia sihir. Hehehe..

"Ciapa?" aku bertanya dengan gaya anak-anak seperti biasa pada anak itu.

"Jadi, benar namamu Mika_-chan,_ ya! Salam kenal, namaku Ayana. Dan ini untuk Mika-_chan!_" seru anak itu langsung memberikanku sesuatu yang ternyata permen coklat ditangannya.

"Untuk Mika-_chan?_" tanyaku basa-basi.

Anak itu mengangguk, "Um! Tolong diterima, ya!" serunya dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Hahh.. apa boleh buat. Aku menerima permen itu, lalu tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Aligatou na, Ayana-chan!"

"I-iya." tampaknya Ia senang karena aku menerima permennya, setelah itu, Ia langsung pergi ke tempat teman-temannya yang lain, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara-suara teriakan kesengan ala cewek-cewek, bedanya yang teriak ini anak-anak bukan cewek dewasa.

Aku memandangi permen coklat di tanganku, rasanya sudah lama juga aku tidak menerima hadiah dari seorang cewek. Haha.. sedikit bangga juga karena aku mewarisi ketampanan Tou-_chan, _walaupun sering kena objek ceramah Kaa-_chan_ yang mengatakan jangan sampai sifat Tou-_chan _yang 'itu' tertular juga padaku. Hahh.. rasanya kalau mengingat dulu, aku merasa senang sekali. Walaupun, aku sudah bertemu lagi dengan mereka setelah kian ratusan tahun, tapi aku harus memulainya lagi dari awal.

Terlebih mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain_,_ mereka pun sering berdebat hal yang menurutku sepele, ya walaupun dulu juga begitu, sih. Dan fakta yang membuatku sedikit syok, ternyata Kaa-_chan_ terlahir kembali sebagai **LELAKI**. aku benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana _Kami-sama_ mengatur proses reinkarnasi. Hahh.. rasanya aku harus bekerja lebih keras untuk menyatukan mereka berdua.

Oke! Sekarang bukan waktunya aku bersantai-santai di tempat ini, aku harus bertemu Tou-_chan_ dan Kaa-_chan_, kalau aku membuang waktuku percuma begini, aku bisa saja tidak akan lagi bertemu dengan mereka. Dan itu artinya, aku tidak akan lagi bisa menepati janjiku.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke para kakak penjaga. Tampaknya mereka tidak akan menyadari kalau aku pergi sebentar. Hmm.. baiklah. Aku melangkah ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan koridor dengan pintu keluar, aku celingak-celinguk memastikan kalau koridor itu sepi, dan tampaknya kakak-kakak itu sedang asyik bermain dengan anak-anak asuhnya. Kesempatan! Aku bisa keluar dari sini.

Setelah memastikan benar-benar aman. Aku gerakan lengan kanan ku membuat pola mantra Zaiphon, sekarang antarkan aku ketempat Kaa-_chan _dan Tou-_chan_!

**_Mikage POV End_ **

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

**. **

**. **

"Hahh.. akhirnya tinggal 2 mata kuliah lagi. Setelah itu, aku harus menjemput Mikage," gumam Teito sembari membereskan buku diklatnya. 20 menit lagi, Ia harus mengikuti mata kuliah lain hari ini. Setidaknya, Ia ingin sedikit melupakan kejadian aneh yang akhir-akhir ini menimpanya. Dan lagi, Ia tidak menyangka kalau Ia dan Frau ternyata satu Universitas. Kira-kira, Frau mengambil jurusan apa, ya?

'_Eh, dengan sifatnya seperti itu, paling Ia tidak serius dengan jurusan yang diambilnya,' _pikir Teito.

Tapi setelah kuliah selesai Ia harus bertemu dengan Frau, untuk membicarakan masalah siapa yang menjemput Mikage di tempat penitipan. Karena kalau boleh jujur, pemuda mungil itu kapok naik motor kalau yang membawanya adalah pria mesum yang hobi menyelipkan gambar nista dibuku-buku penting itu. _No, thanks!_ Lebih aman kalau naik angkutan umum, dengan Teito menaiki motor bersama Frau, entah kenapa rasanya surga dekat sekali. **=_="**

"Teito-kun, kau tampaknya tidak bersemangat hari ini. Bahkan kau tadi datang telat. Ada masalah?" tanya Konatsu yang memang duduk disamping pemuda mungil itu. jika diperhatikan dari tadi, Teito tampak tidak seperti biasanya. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah, gomen. Tidak apa-apa, _Senpai." _Kilah Teito sambil sedikit tersenyum pada pria bermata coklat di sampinya itu.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh? Ya, baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi, kalau kau ada masalah tidah usah sungkan berbagi denganku ya, Teito-kun." Balas Konatsu ramah.

Mungkin aku tanya pada Konatsu-_senpai _tentang Frau, ada baiknya aku menunggu dia di depan gedung jurusannya, biar aku bisa langsung cepat menjemput Mikage, "Arigatou, _Senpai._ Oya' boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Konatsu mengangguk, "Tentu, tentang apa?"

"Itu.. _Senpai_ mengenal mahasiswa yang bernama Frau?"

"Hah? Frau.. hmm.. sepertinya aku kenal, ada apa dengannya?" balas Konatsu sembari memakai tas selempangnya.

"Dia menambil jurusan apa, ya?" tanya Teito agak ragu. Siapa tahu yang dimaksud Konatsu orang yang berbeda, memangnya yang mempunyai nama Frau di dunia ini hanya pria pirang itu saja.

"Kalau maksudmu _Frau Birkin_, aku kenal sekali. Dia mengambil jurusan kedokteran disini." ujar Konatsu enteng.

_Siiiiinng...~ _

"Ke-ke.. APA?" pemuda mungil itu tentu syok dengan yang di dengarnya. _Ma-masa, sih.. Frau.._ entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul bayangan Frau yang sedang memakai jas putih ala dokter, lengkap dengan masker yang terpasang menutupi mulutnya. Sedangkan, dikedua lengannya ada pisau bedah dan jarum suntik. Terdengar pula, suara tertawa ala _pyshco _dari pria _blonde _itu sambil berkata.

"_**Khekhekhe...pasien berikutnya."**_

"Hiii..~ _Senpai, _tidak salahkan?" tanya Teito tak percaya. Apalagi, dengan imajinasinya tentang Frau tadi. Yang ada, dia malah melakukan _mal praktik _dengan pasiennya!

"Iya, aku yakin sekali. Habisnya yang bernama Frau di Universitas ini hanyalah Frau Birkin. Jadi, aku tidak akan salah mengenalinya. Nah, Teito-kun aku duluan, ya. Aku ada mata kuliah yang lain. _Bye."_ Pamit Konatsu pada Teito yang masih mematung.

"I-iya, _Senpai._" Balas Teito. Masih tak percaya, sih.. sebelum Ia melihat langsung dengan matanya sendiri. Siapa, tahu. Konatsu keliru. Ya, akan kutunggu Frau di depan fakultas kedokteran!

**. **

**. **

**. **

Taman kampus, merupakan tempat yang cocok untuk para mahasiswa bersantai. Banyaknya pohon yang rindang dan dihiasi rerumputan alami Jepang menambah kesan sejuk di taman itu. ditambah, beberapa jenis bungan tumbuh menghiasinya. Sungguh tempat yang cocok untuk melepas penat setelah mata kuliah selesai.

"Haruse, aku buatkan ini khusus untukmu. Ayo, makan. Aaa..~" ujar seorang pemuda mungil yang 'cantik' sembari menyuapkan makanan ke pria berambut _raven _yang duduk disebelahnya. Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Kuroyuri-_sama, _terimakasih, pasti saya akan memakannya," sahut pria bernama Haruse itu sembari membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk menerima makanan yang disuapi pemuda bernama Kuroyuri itu.

"Ba-bagaimana? Lezat tidak?" tanya Kuroyuri khawatir.

Haruse tersenyum, "Lezat sekali, Kuroyuri-_sama."_

"Sungguh, Haruse?" balas pemuda berkepang itu senang.

Haruse meraih kedua lengan Kuroyuri dengan lembut lalu mengenggamnya, dan tersenyum khasnya, "Ketahuilah, saya tidak akan pernah berkata bohong." mendengar itu, membuat rona merah menghiasi wajah pemuda berambut merah muda itu.

"Haruse.." lirih Kuroyuri tersanjung.

"Kuroyuri-_sama.." _balas pria berambut _raven _itu membalas tatapan mata Kuroyuri yang tampak berbinar senang.

"Haruse.."

"Kuroyuri-_sama.." _

"Haruse..."

"Kuroyuri-_sama..."_

Pada sesi ini, tiba-tiba saja ada bayangan bunga yang berguguran tepat menghiasi adegan romansa dua orang sejoli itu.

"Haruse...~"

"Kuroyuri-_sama...~" _

"Haru-,"

**Bruk! **

"A-apa, itu?" kaget Kuroyuri, saat ada sesuatu yang sepertinya jatuh kedalam semak-semak di belakang pohon tempat mereka berteduh.

Haruse langsung memasang sikap waspada dengan menarik Kuroyuri ke belakang tubuhnya, "Tetaplah di belakang saya, Kuroyuri-_sama. _saya akan melindungi anda!"

"Ha-Haruse." Kuroyuri langsung terpanah dengan ucapan Haruse itu yang terdengar sangat gagah dan _gentle_. Walah-walah..

**Srek! Srek! **

Tiba-tiba semak itu bergoyang, makin lama makin keras. Membuat mereka berdua bersikap waspada. Apa binatang yang jatuh dari pohon ini? Atau jangan-jangan ular?

"Kuroyuri-_sama, _mundur." desis Haruse bak seorang ksatria yang melindungi sang putri kerajaan. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu melangkah perlahan mendekati semak-semak yang mencurigakan itu.

"Haruse, hati-hati!"

**Srek! Srek! Srek! **

Tanpa sadar, Haruse menelan ludah gugup. Sedangkan semak-semak yang lumayan tinggi itu makin bergerak kencang. Kuroyuri pun tampak tegang, kalau benar-benar ular, bagaimana? **O.O **

10 cm lagi, tangan Haruse mencapai semak-semak itu untuk membelahnya.

"Haruse, hati-hati!" seru Kuroyuri.

"Ya, tenang saja, Kuro-,"

**Srek!**

"**Huweeeee...~" **

"Gyaaaa!"

Sontak mereka berdua berteriak saat ada seekor, ups! Maksudnya seseorang yang muncul dari semak-semak itu.

"Haruse, itu!"

"Kuroyuri-_sama!_"

"Anak kecil?" sahut mereka kompak setelah tahu apa yang sebenarnya jatuh tadi. Anak kecil yang ternyata Mikage itu, tampak menangis**(**Cuma pura-pura**) **supaya tidak dicurigai.

'_Sial! kenapa aku malah nyasar ditempat seperti ini.' _Keluh Mikage dalam hati.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Dik?" tanya Kuroyuri yang sudah mengatasi keterkejutannya. Ia mengangkat Mikage dari semak-semak itu ke atas rumput.

'_Setidaknya, aku tidak boleh bersikap yang mengundang kecurigaan!' _ pikir Mikage, "Un! Tidak apa-apa, Onii-_chan."_

Haruse bertanya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Adik kecil, kenapa kau bisa disemak-semak itu? apa kau tersesat?" tanyanya ramah.

Mikage langsung mengangguk, "Un! Aku kecacar, Onii-_chan_ . Hiks! Mika-_chan_ mau ke tempat Kaa-_chan _danTou-_chan_. tapi, tidak tahu tempatnya. Huweeeee..~"

Kuroyuri gelagapan, "Aduuhh.. jangan nagis, ya! Cup, cup, cup! Biar Onii-_chan _bantu mencarinya, ya." Ujarnya sembari mengusap kepala Mikage.

Mikage berhenti menagis, "_Hontou ni?_"

"Iya, nah siapa nama orangtua-mu, adik manis?" tanya Kuroyuri.

Mikage tampak berpikir, Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mengingat, membuat kesan yang benar-benar imut! "Nama Tou-_chan_, Flau.. lalu Kaa-_chan, _Tei-,"

"Uaappa? Jadi kamu anaknya Frau?" histeris Haruse dan Kuroyuri secara bersamaan. Mikage mengangguk polos. "Um! Tou-_chan-_nya, Mika-_chan, _namanya Flau! Uhh..~ Mika-chan nggak bica ngomong _llr..~" _ujar Mikage berusaha mengucapkan huruf _R. _Namun, kurang jelas.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, Frau dari fakultas kedokteran itu?" ujar Kuroyuri tak percaya.

"Sepertinya tidak salah lagi, disini hanya satu orang saja yang bernama Frau, Kuroyuri-_sama!" _

"Gyaaa..~ di-dia sudah punya anak?"

"Kuroyuri-_sama_, anak yang tadi tak ada!" seru Haruse yang baru menyadari anak berambut pirang itu tidak ada.

"Eh? Kemana dia?"

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Uhh.. buang-buang waktu caja, aku beltanya pada dua olang aneh itu. mending pelgi, deh!" seru Mikage. "Onii-_chan _yang tadi bilang, Tou-_chan _di fakultas kedoktelan? Tapi, dimanaaa...~?" lirih Mikage, sebenarnya, dia bisa saja menggunakan kekuatan sihir. Tapi, kalau ingat kejadian tadi kayaknya tidak, deh.. _**'**__Aneh, kenapa aku tidak bisa memakai kekuatan sihirku dengan benar, ya?__**' **_

Kaki kecilnya melangkah di dalam koridor yang sepi, karena sebagian besar mahasiswa sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan kuliah. Mata musim gugurnya tertarik untuk melihat ke sebuah ruangan kelas. Ada cukup banyak orang disana. Tapi, tidak ada orang yang dicarinya di dalam..

"Tou-_chan _dan Kaa-_chan, _dimana, cih!" keluhnya.

"Adik kecil, kau cari siapa?"

**Deg! **

'_Oh, tidak. Jangan sampai aku ketemu orang yang aneh lagi.' _Keluh Mikage, lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut bergelombang pendek tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Hai, apa kau tersasar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hiks! Mika-_chan, _mau ketemu Tou-_chan _dan Kaa-_chan.._ huweee..~" akting Mikage lagi.

Pemuda itu menepuk kepala Mikage, "Sudah jangan menangis. Kakak bantu mencarinya, ya? Ini buatmu," katanya sambil memberikan sebatang coklat dari dalam saku bajunya.

Perlahan Mikage menerimanya, "A-aligatou, Onii-_chan." _kata anak berambut pirang itu semanis mungkin.

"Nah, orangtua_-_mu itu seperti apa, siapa tahu kakak kenal." Sambung pemuda berambut _lavender _itu.

"Ung! Tou-_chan _itu berambut pilang cama cepelti Mika-_chan, telus_ cetinggi ini," kata Mikage sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi mungkin. "Matanya cepelti ini, dan bewarna bilu!" katanya lagi sambil menarik sudut mata coklat besarnya jadi sipit.

'_Rasanya, aku tidak asing dengan orang yang dimaksud anak ini,'_ pikir pemuda itu, "Terus Kaa-_chan _mu?"

"Kalau Kaa-_chan, _belambut coklat telus cetinggi ini!" Mikage pun mengangkat tangannya lebih rendah dari yang pertama, "Matanya cama cepelti Mika-_chan, _tapi walnanya Hijau!"

"Sou ka? Namanya?"

"Ung! Namanya Tou-_chan,_ Flau! Kalau Kaa-_chan, _Tei-,"

"Eh, nama Ayahmu, Frau?" potong pemuda itu saat mendengar nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Mikage mengangguk kencang. Kesal juga, sih. Setiap dia belum selesai berbicara dipotong terus.

"Ya, ampun. Frau sudah punya anak? Sebesar ini pula!" kaget pemuda itu. walau dari wajahnya tidak mencerminkan orang yang sedang kaget banget.

"Iya! Flau itu Tou-_chan_-nyaMika_-chan! _Mika-_chan _nggak pelnah bohong. Kalena Kata Kaa-_chan, _bohong itu doca!" seru Mikage yang sepertinya kurang dipercayai oleh pemuda berambut lavender di depannya.

Pemuda itu bingung harus berbicara apa, "Maaf, bukannya tidak percaya. Tapi kalau Adik anaknya Frau berari Frau su-,"

"**Labrador!" **

Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang saat ada yang memanggil namanya, "Castor?"

Pria bernama castor itu menghampiri Labrador, "Sedang apa kau disini, kenapa tidak langsung masuk kelas?" tanyanya.

Labrador tersenyum, "Tidak. Tadinya aku mau langsung masuk, tapi aku menemukan anak ke-, Lho, kemana?" Labrador agak terkejut mendapati anak yang tadi ditemuinya sudah tidak ada.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Aku tadi bertemu anak kecil yang sedang mencari orangtua-nya, tapi kenapa sekarang menghilang," bingungnya.

"Anak kecil? Siapa?"

"Entahlah, tapi dia bilang kalau nama Ayahnya itu-,"

"Oye, kalian! Kenapa malah mematung di depan kelas kayak gini?" potong seseorang yang ternyata Frau!

"Frau, kau sendiri dari mana?" tanya Castor. "Aku baru mencari referensi di perpustakaan, kenapa?" tanya balik Frau.

"Oh, kuharap, kau tidak meninggalkan koleksi 'gambar' mu di sana," sindir Castor.

"Haha.. kalau itu, sih tidak bakal ketinggalan!" kata Frau bangga. "Eh, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Lab?" heran pria pirang itu saat mata Labrador tengah memandangnya dengan intens.

"Frau, kau sudah punya anak, ya?" kata Labrador tanpa basa-basi.

Frau cengo, "E-ehhh? Maksudmu, apa? Aku masih perjaka tulen, Lab! Mana mungkin aku punya anak?"

"Barusan, aku bertemu anak kecil yang mengaku anakmu," balas Labrador sambil tersenyum khasnya.

"A-apa?"

"Frau, kau jangan-jangan..." Castor mulai berpikiran negatif mendengar Frau punya anak.

"Ja-jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Aku bilang, aku tidak punya anak!" kilah Frau.

"**Bohong!" **

"Eh?" ketiga orang itu menoleh pada suara di belakangnya, dan mendapati Kuroyuri dan Haruse disana.

"Tadi aku juga bertemu dengan anak kecil yang mengaku anakmu, Frau Birkin! Ya'kan, Haruse?" seru Kuroyuri sambil menujuk tepat ke arah Frau.

"Iya, Kuroyuri-_sama," _respon Haruse membenarkan.

"Ha-Hah? Ja-jangan bercanda, aku belum punya anak! Pacaran aja belum pernah, bagaimana aku punya anak!" kata Frau. _Tunggu! A-anak, jangan-jangan.._

"Tunggu! Apa yang kalian lihat itu anak berambut pirang dengan gaya bicaranya yang cadel?" tanya Frau.

"Iya!" jawab Kuroyuri, Haruse, dan Labrador bersamaan.

"Che, kuso! Kenapa _chibi gaki _itu ada disini?" dengan itu, Frau langsung berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya untuk mencari Mikage.

"Tuh'kan, benar! Ternyata itu anaknya?" kata Kuroyuri.

Yang cuma dijawab oleh anggukan kecil ketiga orang lainnya dikoridor itu.

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Cklek!**

_**/**__Selamat siang, ini deng-,__**/ **_

"Hallo, Athena! Ini aku Frau!" seru Frau, langsung menelpon tempat penitipan anak. Kalau dugaannya benar, seharusnya Mikage tidak ada di tempat penitipan itu sekarang.

_**/**__Ya, Frau-san, ada apa?__**/**_

"Mikage, Mikage masih ada disana 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

_**/**__Iya, tentu saja ada. Apa terjadi sesuatu, Frau-san?__**/ **_

"Coba kau periksa lagi, dia ada atau tidak?"

_**/**__Hah? Ba-baiklah. Tunggu sebentar.__**/ **_

Dengan tidak sabaran, Frau menunggu Athena mengangkat telponnya lagi. Kalau benar Mikage tidak ada di tempat penitipan, lalu bagaimana anak sekecil itu bisa kemari? Yang lebih tidak masuk akal, bahkan Mikage tahu tempat Ia dan Teito kuliah.

"Tunggu! Ja-jangan.." Frau langsung menepuk jidatnya sendiri saat baru menyadari sesuatu, Mikage itu bukanlah anak biasa! Inget, _man! _Inget!

_**/**__Kyaa! Frau-san, Mika-Chan tidak ada disini! Tapi, kami sedang mencarinya!__**/**_

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku juga akan ikut mencari." Kata Frau, tidak terlalu terkejut dengan berita itu. karena Ia sudah menduganya.

_**/**__Su-sumimasen! Ka-kalau bertemu, tolong kabari kami, Frau-san!__**/**_

"Iya, akan kutelpon lagi nanti," dengan itu, Frau mematikan sambungan telponnya dan langsung bergerak cepat. _'Sial! aku tidak punya nomor telpon Teito, lagi! Aku juga tidak tahu dia di kelas mana! Bagaimana aku menghubunginya?' _

"Mikage, dimana kau?"

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Capeee..~ ini cudah tangga ke belapa aku naiki, ya?" keluh Mikage, sembari duduk menyandar di pinggir tangga. "Dengan tubuhku yang cepelti ini, culit untuk belgelak bebas." Tak sengaja arah pandangannya terpaku pada jendela besar di ujung Tangga. Anak berambut pirang itu pun menghampiri jendela tersebut. Dan melihat ada seekor anak kucing yang entah bagaimana caranya ada di sudut jendela yang menonjol. Kaki kanan kucing itu pun tampak terluka.

"Gawat! Halus dicelamatkan!" seru Mikage, perlahan kedua lengan kecilnya membuka kunci jendela itu dan membukanya. Akibat ulahnya, membuat sang kucing kaget dan tambah menjauh dari jangkuannya.

"Jangan, takut. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu," kata Mikage pelan, berusaha tidak membuat kucing itu takut.

"_Meong..~" _kucing itupun mengaung seolah mengerti ucapan Mikage. Perlahan, Mikage menggerakkan lengan kananya untuk menciptakan mantra Zaiphon.

"Celamatkan kucing itu!"

_Zruung! _

"_Meong.. meong...~" _

"Gyaa! Kenapa malah membuat kucing itu makin menjauh? Cial, kenapa mantla cihilku tidak belguna, cih?" keluh Mikage, "Apa boleh buat. Bial pake cala manual caja!" Mikage pun nekat. Memanjat jendela itu, sambil berpegangan pada sudut jendela, Ia mulai merangkak keluar menghampiri sang kucing.

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Sial! kemana bocah itu?" Frau terus berlari mencari keberadan Mikage di kampusnya. Sudah banyak tempat Ia cari, namun tidak ada menunjukkan keberadaan bocah berambut pirang itu. ia pun langsung berbelok ke kir-,

**Bruk! **

"Aduh! Hei, hati-hati ka-,"

"_Kuso gaki!_" seru Frau melihat Ia menabrak seseorang yang ternyata Teito. Gara-gara tabrakan tadi, Frau memang tidak apa-apa. Cuma, kalau Teito karena tubuhnya kecil dan harus di adu dengan tubuh Frau yang besar, pastilah Ia terjatuh.

"Frau? Kenapa kau ngos-ngosan seperti itu? seperti dikejar hantu saja,"

"Teito, Mikage kabur dari tempat penitipan! Dan sekarang dia ada disini" seru Frau.

Mendengar itu, Teito langsung berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya, "Apa? Ba-bagaimana, bisa?" tanya Teito tak percaya.

"Che, kau lupa Mikage itu apa, hah?" kata Frau. "Cepat kita harus cari dia sebelum membuat kekacauan!"

"Hah? Kekacauan apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu, _Kuso gaki_, sebelum itu, _Chibi gaki _itu bertemu temanku dan dia mengaku aku ini ayahnya! Dan sekarang, mereka menuduhku punya anak, tahu!" jelas Frau histeris.

Teito mendengus, "Cih, bukannya dia memang anakmu," ujar Teito, seakan tidak terima kalau Mikage tidak dianggap anak oleh Frau.

"A-apa? Hahh.. sudahlah! Bukan saatnya kita berdebat disini. Secepatnya cari Mika-,"

"**Kyaaaa..! Ada anak kecil yang mau jatuh!"**

"**Cepat panggil pemadam kebakaran!"**

"**Selamatkan anak itu!"**

Frau dan Teito yang mendengar suara teriakan itu langsung saling menatap, "Ja-jangan-jangan.. MIKAGE!" seru mereka kompak sambil berlari ke halaman kampus, dan menemukan Mikage berada di luar jendela lantai 5.

"MIKAGE!" panggil Frau dan Teito kencang.

Mikage yang mendengar itu menoleh ke bawah, lengan kanannya berpegangan pada bagian tembok yang menonjol, dan kakinya pun bertumpu pada tembok yang juga menonjol. Sedangkan, lengan kirinya mendekap sang kucing.

"Tou-_chan..~ _Kaa_-chan..~" _ujar Mikage yang ternyata tenang-tenang saja berada di ketinggian 50 kaki.

"Sial! kenapa bocah itu ada disana?" seru Frau langsung berlari memasuki gedung menuju tempat Mikage.

" Frau!"

Frau menoleh pada Teito, "Serahkan saja, padaku! Kau cepat ambil matras, _Kuso gaki!" _

Teito mengangguk mengerti, "Tolong! Bantu aku mengambil matras!" seru Teito pada orang-orang yang ada disana. Setelah mendengar itu, beberapa mahasiswa disana langsung pergi ke gedung olahraga untuk mengambil matras.

Ketika didalam, Frau langsung menaiki _lift _menuju lantai 5 gedung. Setelah sampai di lantai yang Ia tuju, Frau langsung menaiki tangga tepat dimana jendela itu berada. Sampai!

"Mikage!"

Mikage menoleh pada jendela yang terbuka, dan tersenyum lebar melihat Tou_-chan_-nya ada disana, "Tou-_chan..~" _

Frau menggeram, "Bocah nakal! Kenapa kau bisa ada disana, hah?" tanpa sadar, Frau jadi emosi sendiri. Melihat Ayahnya yang sepertinya marah, membuat Mikage menundukkan kepalanya bersalah.

"_Gomenasai, _Tou_-chan..."_ lirihnya, mendengar itu, Frau langsung menyesali perkataannya. Dan Ia makin bersalah saat mata _blue see-_nya menangkap seekor kucing yang terluka di dekapan anak berambut pirang itu.

Frau menghela nafas, "Pegangan yang kuat, Mikage! Aku akan segera kesana." dengan itu, Frau langsung naik ke jendela, dan merangkak keluar ke arah Mikage. "Cepat! Raih tanganku!" seru Frau sembari mengulurkan lengannya pada Mikage. Mikage menggeleng,

"Tou-_chan _celamatkan 'dia' dulu," kata Mikage sembari menoleh pada kucing di dekapannya.

"Iya! Iya! Cepat kemarikan!" Frau perlahan mendekat untuk mengambil kucing itu, dan langsung menaruh kucing itu kembali ke dalam gedung.

"Nah, Mikage. Sekarang giliranmu. Raih tanganku, cepat!" seru Frau, kembali mendekat pada Mikage.

Sedangkan para penonton di bawah tengah dalam situasi yang menegangkan menatap adegan penyelamatan yang tengah dilihat oleh mereka.

"Frau.. Mikage.." gumam Teito khawatir. Mata _emerald-_nya tak lepas dari dua orang di atas sana.

"Matras datang!" seru salah satu mahasiswa yang mengambil matras dengan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Sekarang tempatkan tepat di bawah mereka!" seru salah satu mahasiswa lain sebagai komando.

"Baik!"

"Kami dapat! Kami dapat! Kami dapat!" seru mahasiswa-mahasiwa yang membawa matras. Mereka berpindah-pinda tempat untuk menyesuaikan dengan korban di atas. Yang kelihatannya malah konyol.

"Woi! Yang benar! Dua nyawa ditangan kalian, bung!" seru mahasiswa yang memberi komando.

"Hii...~ ba-baik!"

**.**

"Mikage, cepat raih tanganku!"

"Cedang kucoba, Tou-_chan. _tapi, cucah..~"

"Tak bisakah kau memakai kekuatan sihirmu? Kalau begini terus, kita bisa jatuh!" tandas Frau , tangan yang menahan tubuhnya mulai memerah, dan di khawatirkan Ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"I-itu.. kekuatan cihilku entah kenapa, tidak belfungci, Tou-_chan._" ujar Mikage. Membuat Frau terperangah.

"A-apa? _Kuso!" _tidak ada cara lain, Frau melangkah sedikit demi sedikit menuju Mikage. Perlahan lengannya terulur untuk meraih Mikage. "Mikage, cepat raih tanganku!"

"Tou-_chan_.." Mikage mengangguk, lalu meraih lengan Frau yang terulur padanya.

_**Zruut.. **_

"Eh?" tanpa sengaja, saat hendak meraih lengan Frau, Mikage kehilangan keseimbangan, dan..

"MIKAGE!"

"MIKAGE! FRAU!" jerit Teito yang melihat Mikage terjun bebas, tanpa sadar, Frau langsung ikut terjun. Ia berusaha meraih tubuh anak kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

**Greb! **

Berhasil! Mikage berhasil ditangkapanya. Namun jarak Ia dengan tanah sudah semakin dekat.

'_Sial. apa aku akan benar-benar mati?' _ gumam Frau pasrah, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mikage.

"Tou-_chan.." _

'_Kali ini, aku yang akan menyelamatkannya. Ku mohon. Sihirku, berfungsilah!__**' **_

"To-tolong! Selamatkan mereka berdua!" seru Teito panik pada mahasiswa yang membawa matras.

"Baik!"

"Frau.. Mikage.. kumohon..."

_Vuuunng.. _

Mikage tersenyum lega, berhasil! Mantra Zaiphonnya keluar! Tiba-tiba saja gerakan jatuh mereka jadi lambat, Teito yang menyadari keanehan itu tersenyum lega. Mikage memakai kekuatannya!

**BRUK! **

Terdengar sorak-sorai kelegaan dari para penonton yang melihat tindakan heroik itu. Teito langsung menghampiri Mikage dan Frau yang selamat setelah jatuh diatas matras. Senyum lega terlukis diwajahnya saat melihat Frau dan Mikage selamat.

"Hahh... ya, ampun! Aku kira bakal mati! _Chibi gaki, _kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Frau pada Mikage.

Mikage mengangguk, "Iya, To-,"

Frau langsung membekap mulut Mikage, "Ssstt.. jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu disini, mengerti?" Mikage mengangguk mengerti. Frau balas mengangguk, "Bagus!"

"Syurkurlah.. syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa!" seru Teito yang tanpa sadar menghambur memeluk Frau dan Mikage yang masih terduduk di matras.

"Oye, _Kuso gaki_! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kaa-_chan...~" _

"Woi, kalian bertiga! Maaf, mengganggu suasana haru nan damai ini. Tapi bisa kalian turun? Berat, nih." Keluh salah satu mahasiwsa yang menahan matras. Diikuti anggukan 4 mahasiswa lainnya yang menahan matras.

"Hahaha.. maaf."

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Nah, Mikage. Cepat minta maaf pada kakak-kakak ini." ujar Teito pada Mikage. Kini mereka sudah berada di tempat penitipan _Himawari. _Setelah jam kuliah mereka kelar, mereka langsung bergegas ke tempat penitipan.

Mikage menatap Teito, lalu membungkukkan badannya, "Mika-_chan, _minta maaf, Onee-_chan! _Mika_-chan, _janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. _Cumimacen!" _

Ketiga gadis penjaga itu mengangguk, "Tak apa, yang penting Mika-_chan, _tidak apa-apa. Itu saja sudah membuat kami sangat bersyukur." Kata Libelle.

Rosalie berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan Mikage, "Yokatta na.. Mika-_chan, _tidak apa-apa," ujarnya sembari mengusap kepala Mikage.

"Nah, Mika-_chan, _jangan diulangi lagi, ya!" sahut Athena sambil tersenyum.

Mikage menangguk, "Um! Mika-_chan, _janji!"

Frau menyela, "Ya, sudah. Kami harus pulang. Besok, kami juga masih menitipkan Mikage disini."

"Iya, kami akan menjaganya supaya tidak menghilang lagi." Kata Libelle.

Teito membungkuk, "Maaf, sudah merepotkan."

"Tak apa, itu sudah menjadi kewajiban kami, Teito-_san,_"

Teito tersenyum, "Arigatou. Nah, Ayo pulang, Mikage!" ujarnya sambil menggandeng lengan mungil anak berambut pirang itu.

"Hati-hati.." ucap ketiga gadis itu melihat mereka pergi.

**.**

"Dia.. tertidur," ungkap Teito, melihat Mikage ternyata tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Che, membuat repot saja ini bocah," dengus Frau sembari mengemudikan motornya dengan kecepatan rendah.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti, Frau. Bagaimana pun, Mikage tampaknya tidak mau berpisah lama-lama dengan aku ataupun kau." Timpal Teito.

Frau mencibir, "Aku rasa, kau cocok jadi seorang 'Ibu' dengan sikapmu seperti itu,"

"Apa?"

"Tapi, yaa.. mungkin bagus juga, kalau seperti ini." ujar Frau, membuat Teito menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Maksudmu apa, Frau?"

"Hm, Tak ada. Sampai dirumah, aku minta nomor telponmu, biar kalau ada apa-apa, aku mudah menghubungimu."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Keesokan paginya di Universitas Verloren, tepatnya di fakultas kedokteran..**

"Sudah aku bilang! Itu bukan anakku!"

"Frau Birkin, jangan mengelak! Kau sudah ketahuan!" seru Kuroyuri yang entah kenapa ngotot tentang masalah anak berambut pirang yang mengaku anaknya Frau.

"Labrador! Castor! Bantu aku!" histeris Frau.

"Frau, tapi anak itu memang mirip dengamu," kata Labrador sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Hah?"

"Walau aku tidak melihat anak itu langsung, tapi aku sudah baca koran kampus hari ini." Timpal Castor.

"Ko-koran?"

"Haruse, koran hari ini!" ujar Kuroyuri sambil menadah tangan kanannya. Haruse langsung menaruh koran di tangan pemuda mungil itu, "Ini, Kuroyuri-_sama,"_

Kuroyuri langsung menunjukan koran itu pada Frau, "Lihat ini! Ini kau dan anak itu kan!"

Frau langsung mengambil koran itu, "Hah? Apa-apaan ini?"

* * *

><p><strong>Isi koran: <strong>

_**KORAN VERLOREN UNIVERSITY**_

_Eklusif! _

_Tindakan Heroik dari mahasiswa kedokteran. Frau Birkin! _

_Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan seorang anak yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di luar jendela lantai 5, sebut saja, Frau Birkin. Ia sempat terjun bebas dari ketinggian 50 kaki dan akhirnya selamat setelah jatuh di atas matras. Seorang saksi sempat mendengar anak itu memanggil Frau Birkin dengan 'Tou-chan'! sebenarnya, siapakah anak itu? lalu apa hubungannya dengan Frau Birkin? Sayangnya saat kami akan konfirmasi pada Frau, Ia sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kampus! _

* * *

><p>"Grrrr.. sudah aku bilang, dia bukan anakku!" jerit Frau langsung membuang koran itu, dan menginjaknya dengan bernafsu.<p>

"Dengar-dengar ketika pulang kau berboncengan dengan seseorang Frau? Sepertinya banyak yang harus kau jelaskan pada kami," ucap Castor jahil.

"**URUSAAAIIII!"**

Yaa.. mungkin ini akan jadi awal yang baik bagi Frau, atau malah akan jadi awal bencana untuknya? Kukukuku.. kita lihat chapter selanjutnya.. *****_Author disambit Frau_*** **

**. **

**. **

**.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

**A/N:**

**3...**

**2...**

**1..**

**ACTION!**

**Naru: **_**#**__bergaya ala pembaca berita__**#**_ Pemirsa! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Naruni dalam _**"**__The News Gaje's__**"**_. Kali ini, kita akan mewawancarai seluruh chara 07-Ghost yang baru saja menjalani syuting dorama _**'Past Family'**_ secara eksklusif, pemirsa! Yang akan di laporkan oleh rekan saya Hana-chan, dan Hiruma-sama! oke! Kita langsung saja, lihat ke TKP! _**#**__niru gaya OVJ__**# **__dilempar sterofom__**#**_

**Hana:** Uhm... tes... tes... air hujan di atas genting_—__**#**__di tendang Hiruma__**#**_

**Hiruma:** Yang bener jadi reporternya hei, _Kuso Author!_ _*****__nyiapin granat__*****_

**Hana:** Hiiieee~ Iya! Ya! Sabar dikit napa! Ok, pemirsa! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Hanabi Kaori! Dan kameraman **'**_pyshco__**'**_ _favorite_ anda, Hiruma Youichi! Kali ini kami tengah berada langsung di lokasi tempat pengambilan gambar untuk salah satu dorama terpopuler, yaitu_**'**__Past Family__**'**__!_

**Naru:** Hallo, rekan Hana! Bagaimana situasi tempat syu—Gya! Grimmy! Kameranya ngadep depan! Bukan ke samping! **O.O**

**Grimm: **_**#**__death glare__**#**_ Tadi kau bilang **'**Grimmy**'**, _Kuso Author?_

**Naru:** Huweee... so-sorry, Grimmjow..~ _**#**__pupy eyes__**#**_ kameranya ngadep ke depan, ya. Kalau ke samping, saya nggak keliatan penonton donk..~

**Grimm: **_*****__nurut ngadepin kamera ke depan__*****_

**Naru: **_**#**__sweatdrop__**#**_ ha-ha-ha... oke! Adakah yang berhasil anda wawancarai, rekan Hana?

**Hana:** Hehe~ suasana di lokasi seperti yang bisa kita saksikan bersama, masih sangat ramai _Onee-chan!_ Para aktor tengah beristirahat, sedang para Kru sepertinya tengah berbenah! Baiklah, mari kita wawancarai para aktor! Ano... Hiruma_-san_, para aktor pada istirahat di mana?

**Hiruma: **_**#**__ngeluarin pistol__**#**_ Hei kau! _*****__manggil salah satu Kru__*****_

**Kru:** Ya, tuan. Ada apa? _*****__bingung__*****_

**Hiruma:** Dimana para aktor istirahat, hah? _*****__nanya sambil nodong pakai pistol__*****_

**Kru **_**(**__yang malang__**)**_**:** Hiiii... _*****__gemetar__*****_ I-itu... di—di taman...

**Hiruma: **_*****__ngelepasin si Kru yang langsung ngacir__*****_ Mereka di taman, _Kuso Author_. Cepat ke sana!

**Hana:** Nanya nggak segitunya juga kali... _*****__sweatdrop__*****_

**Naru: **_**#**__Cengo lihat Hiruma nodongin pistol di layar siaran__**#**_ Err... potong bagian itu, Sutradara...**^^"**

**Grimm:** Woi, ini siaran langsung se-fandom, _Kuso Author!_ Bagaimana bisa di potong! _**#**__teriak tiba-tiba__**#**_

**Naru: **Hoeee? Tak apalah. _Imouto-chan_, siapa yang anda temui sekarang di lokasi? _*****__serius__*****_

**Hana: **_*****__tiba di tempat istirahat para aktor__*****_ uhm... coba kita lihat, kira-kira siapa yang—! **O_O** _*****__shock__*****_

**Hiruma:** Hoi, kenapa kau, _Kuso Author?_ _*****__bingung__*****_

**Hana: **Hi-Hiruma_-san_... I-itu... cepat rekam itu! _*****__nunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu__*****_

**Hiru: **Hah? Apaan? _*****__ngarahin kamera ke arah yang ditunjuk Hana__*****_

_**Dan ternyata...**_

**Hana:** Hanabi Kaori melaporkan langsung dari tempat kejadian! Ternyata gosip scandal hubungan antara aktor Frau Birkin dan Teito Klein, bukan sekedar gosip melainkan kenyataan! Bisa anda lihat sendiri, kini mereka tengah dengan mesranya main suap-suapan di lokasi syuting!~_*****__semangat '45__*****_

**Hiruma:** Ho... lumayan jadi bahan ancaman baru nih!_*****__nyatet di buku hitam__*****_

**Teito: **_**#**__nyadar ada kamera yang nge-shoot__**#**_ Gyaa! Ada wartawan! _**#**__berhenti nyuapin__**#**_

**Frau:** Aaaa..~ _**#**__masih mangap nunggu makanan__**#**_

_**Buagh!**_

**Frau:**_** #**__ngelus kepala yang kena jitak__**# **_Auuhhh...~ _Kuso Gaki!_ Kenapa kau menjitakku?

**Teito:** Ada wartawan, _Baka!_ _**#**__blushing sambil berusaha ngumpet__**#**_

**Frau: **Hah? _**#**__noleh ke belakang__**#**_

**Hana & Hiruma:** Khekhekhekhe... Halo!~ _**#**__evilsmirk__**#**_

**Frau: **_**#**__sweatdrop__**#**_

**Naru: **_**#**__nemplok ke layar siaran__**#**_ Ugyaaa..~ mereka bener ada hubungan! Imouto-chan, tangkap basah mereka!

**Grimm: **_**#**__nyeret Naru__**#**_ Tempat Lu bukan di sana, _Kuso Author_.. mana nemplok lagi, balik ke meja Lu! _**#**__ngelempar Naru tepat ke kursi__**#**_

**Naru:** Hweeee..~ laporannya, _Imouto-chan_... **Q.Q **_*****__dzing!__*****_

**Hana:** _Nee-chan _ tenang saja! Serahkan yang di sini padaku! _*****__tekat membara__*****_

**Hiru:** Jalankan tugasmu dengan baik! _*****__ngancem pakai AK-47__*****_

**Hana: **_*****__merinding__*****_ Iya-iya... _*****__nyamperin FrauTei__*****_ Olala~ sungguh berita eksklusif nih! Jadi Tei-chan, Frau, benarkah kalian menjalin hubungan terlarang?~ apakah ini bermula dari cinta lokasi?~ _*****__kedip-kedip iseng__*****_

**Frau:** Si-siapa bilang? Itu Cuma gosip! _*****__salting__*****_

**Teito:** I-iya! Itu hanya gosip! Aku dan Frau Cuma teman kok!

**Hana:** Hohoho~ benarkah?~ lalu bagaimana kalian menjelaskan adegan mesra barusan, _ne_?~

**Teito: **_**#**__blushing__**#***__nggak bisa ngomong lagi__*****_

**Frau:** Itu... itu karena lenganku sedang sakit! Ya, sakit! Karena syuting tadi ada adegan berbahaya di mana aku harus loncat dari lantai 5, dan sepertinya lenganku terkilir saat jatuh! _**#**__alasan__**#**_ Makanya, aku meminta Teito menyuapiku makan, ya 'kan? _**#**__kedip-kedip__**#**_

**Teito:** I-iya! Tangan Frau sedang sakit!

**Hana: **Oya..~ lalu kenapa mojok berduaan, hm? _**#**__smile__**#**_

**Frau:** Uhhh... itu.. _**#**__nggak bisa ngomong__**#**_

**Hyuga:** _**#**__tiba-tiba nongol nutupin FrauTei__**#**_ Hallo, selamat siang, seluruh fansku! Aktingku bagus kan dalam dorama ini?

_**Duagh!**_

**Konatsu: **_**#**__nendang Hyuga__**#**_ bagus darimana! Kau tadi tidak muncul di chapter ini, komandan!

**Kuroyuri:** Haruse, kita masuk TV lagi! _**#**__berbinar menatap kamera di tangan Hiruma__**#**_

**Haruse: **Iya, Kuroyuri_-sama..._

**Hiruma: **Woi! Lagi wawancara eksklusif nih! Loe pada malah ngalangin! Minggir sana! _**#**__nembakin AK-47 dengan brutal__**#**_

**Hana:** Gyaaa! Hiruma-_san_! Awas, entar bakal dituntut sama agensi mereka lho! _**#**__was-was__**#**_

**Naru:** Wawawawa! Stoopppp! Ini _live_ oi! Inget-inget ini _live_! _*****__teriak-teriak di depan kamera__*****_

**Grimm:** Berisik! Duduk yang bener sono! _*****__ngebalikin Naru ke kursi__*****_

**Naru: **_**#**__dilempar tepat ke kursi__** (**__again?__**)#**_

**Frau:** _**#**__Manfaatin kesempatan__**#**_ _Kuso Gaki_, ayo kabur!

**Teito: **_**#**__ngangguk__**#**_ Ayo!

**FrauTei: **_**#**__mabur sambil gandengan tangan__**#**_

**Hana: **Gyaaa! Mereka kabur, Hiruma-_san_! _*****__panik__*****_

**Hiruma: **WOI! _Kuso Hito!_ Minggir! _**#**__berusaha keluar dari kerumbunan__**#**_

**Naru: **Ugyaaa! Mangsanya kabur, _Imouto-chan!_ _**#**__entah kenapa dah teriak di depan layar__**#**_

**Grimm:** Woi! Balik ketempat Lu, _Baka!_ _**#**__ngamuk, nembak cero__**#**_

_**BLAR!**_

**Naru:** Gyaaaa! Layarnyaaaa! _**#**__histeris lihat layar rusak__**#**_

**Hana & Hiruma:** Woi! Jangan kabur!~ _*****__masih ngejar FrauTei__*****_

**Naru:** _Mayday! Mayday!_ Cepat panggil pemadam kebakaran! _*****__super panik ngelihat apinya makin ganas__*****_

**Grimm:** Akh! Kelamaan! Dulu Aizen-_sama_ pernah mengajari kami para espada cara alternatif untuk memadamkan api!

**Naru:** Alternatif...? memangnya Hueco Mundo pernah kebakaran? Kan isinya Cuma padang pasir doang... _*****__bingung__*****_

**Grimm:** Ya pernahlah! Salahnya tuh si Lilinette dan Stark, mereka bakar-bakar ikan pas tahun baru! Tahu-tahunya malah jadi kebakaran! _**#**__curcol__**#**_

**Naru:** Ok! Ok! Cukup ceritanya! Jadi gimana dengan api yang makin gede ini? _**#**__nunjuk-nunjuk api yang makin gede__**#**_

**Grimm: **Itu sih gampang! Kata Aizen-sama **'**tigrep aja pakai karung basah**'**! _**#**__ngejawab penuh kepastian__**#**_

**Naru: **Kagak ada karung di sini Grimmy...**T.T **_**#**__nangis darah__**#**_

**Grimm: **_*****__ctak!__*****_ jangan panggil Gue... Grimmy! _**#**__nembakin cero secara brutal__**# **_HAHAHAHAHA!

**Naru:** UGYAAAA! Studio kebakaran, _Imouto-chan!_ Tunda siaran! **Cut! Cuut! Cuuutt! **_**#**__muter-muter panik__**#**_

**Hana:** Gyaaaa! Hiruma_-san_, studio kita kebakaran! _**#**__noleh ke Hiruma__**#**_

**Hiruma:** _Kuso... __**#**__kesel gegara capek ngejar FrauTei yang kabur__**#**__ KUSO HITO!_ Mau diwawancarain aja ribet banget sih! _*****__ngangkat bazoka__*****_

**Hana:** KYAAA! Hiruma_-san_! Mau diapain tuh bazoka-nya? _*****__shock__*****_

**Hiruma:** Khukhkhukhu! Terimalah pembalasan dari sang komandan neraka! _*****__nembakin bazoka secara liar__*****_

**Hana: **_Nee-chan! HELP!~_ Hiruma_-san_ kambuh nih! _*****__panik__*****_

**All chara yang ada di lokasi: **GYAAAA! Hujan meteor! _**#**__lari pontang panting nyelametin diri__**#**_

**Kuroyuri:** Haruse... apakah dunia akan segera berakhir...? rasanya aku takut... _*****__lirih__*****_

**Haruse:** Tenanglah Kuroyuri-_sama._ meskipun dunia berakhir di tangan seekor iblis bersenjata yang kabur dari neraka sekalipun, aku akan tetap melindungimu... _*****__meluk Kuroyuri__*****_

**Kuroyuri:** Haruse... _*****__menatap Haruse penuh cinta__*****_

**Haruse:** Kuroyuri_-sama_... _*****__balik menatap Kuroyuri penuh kasih__*****_

_**BLAAAARRR! ***__Sound efek ledakan cinta__**(**__?__**)***_

**Hana:** uhm... mari tinggalkan kedua sejoli yang sedang romantis-romantisnya ini untuk kembali kedunia nyata... Keadaan makin darurat nih! _*****__panik__*****_

**Hiruma:** Khekhekhekhekhekhe...! _**#**__nembakin bazoka kesegala arah__**#**_

**Hana:** Ano... Pemirsa, siaran hari ini kami tunda sementara untuk berita darurat. Seorang _pyshco_ berambut pirang yang menyebut dirinya _**'**__Komandan Neraka__**'**_ tengah meneror lokasi syuting _dorama Past Family_. Dimohon pihak kepolisian, pihak pemadam kebakaran, pihak militer, dan pihak medis segera menuju ke lokasi kejadian!

**Hiruma:** **KHEKHEKHEKHE!** _**#**__tambah liar nembakin bazoka, plus ngelemparin granat__**#**_

**Hana:** Hiiieee..~ _*****__merinding__*** **_ CEPATLAH! Sebelum terjadi kiamat kecil di sini! _*****__histeris__*****_ Selebihnya saya kembalikan pada rekan saya di studio! Sekian, saya Hanabi kaori melaporkan dari—**GYAA! Ada lemparan Granat!**

_**BUUUMMMMM!**_

**Naru:** Pemirsa! Cukup sekian laporan berita kali ini. Kami dari _**'**__The Gaje New's__**'**_ kali in—UGYAAA! Apinya tambah gede! Pemadam kebakaran, kemana dikauuuu!~**T0T**

**Grimm: **_*****__nongol di depan kamera__*****_Che, sampai jumpa! _**#**__nembak cero__**#**_

_**JEGEEERRR!**_

_**Sriiiinnnggg...**_

**Penonton: **_**#**__bergidik, langsung matiin TV __**#**_Bener-bener berita gaje!

_**Yang selamet nun jauh disana...**_

**Frau:** Beruntung, kita bisa berduaan, _Kuso Gaki.. __**#**__wink__**#**_

**Teito: **_**#**__blush__**#**__ U-urusai!_ Ini bukan saatnya bicara begitu! Lihat situasi _Baka! _

**Frau:** Hahaha... sepertinya, kita akan lama berduaan di sini...

**Teito:** Kau benar...

_**Siiiinnggg..~**_

**FrauTei:** _SOMEONE! _ _HELLLLPP!_ **T0T **_**#**__secara tragis tersesat di hutan dekat lokasi syuting__**#**_

**~OWARI(**?**)~**

**Hiruma: **Khekhekhe! _*****__masih liar__*****_ Review ya! _*****__nodong Readers pake AK-47__*****_

* * *

><p><strong>_Review?_<strong>


End file.
